


Alpha/Beta/Omegaverse

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: Harrymort/Tomarry [59]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (well duh!), Alpha Fred Weasley, Alpha George Weasley, Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha Voldemort (Harry Potter), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Draco Malfoy, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Bottom Harry, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't copy to another site, Double Anal Penetration, Famous Harry Potter, First Time, Forced Abortion, Harry Has Issues, Harry's 12/13, Horcruxes, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Jealous Tom Riddle, Large Cock, Legilimens Voldemort, M/M, Magic Sentient, Male Slash, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Hermione Granger, Omega Ronald Weasley, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Tom Riddle, Precious Harry Potter, Professor voldemort, References to Knotting, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Lubrication, Sibling Blood Adoption, Threesome - M/M/M, Tom's 16/17, Writer isn't a Native English Speaker, bad omen, catfighting, mating for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: #Omegaverse. Harry never manages to rescue Ginny and instead ends up bonded with Tom. Just something I wrote because I wanted to write Alpha!Tom and Omega!Harry. This is Underage! Harry is 12/13!!!!! #DeadDoveDoNotEat !!!Complete!!!this fic is the reason I left fanfiction. They literaly deleted this fic without even allowing me to do anything at allCover byRiddleSnape(AO3)/@S1L6Moon9(WP)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Series: Harrymort/Tomarry [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/26517
Comments: 157
Kudos: 1264





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> **Alpha/Beta/Omegaverse**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Summary:** #Omegaverse. Harry never manages to rescue Ginny and instead ends up bonded with Tom. Just something I wrote because I wanted to write Alpha!Tom and Omega!Harry. This is Underage! Harry is 12/13!!!!! #DeadDoveDoNotEat
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** none
> 
>  **Rating:** Mature
> 
>  **Archive Warnings:** Underage
> 
>  **Category:** M/M
> 
>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
> 
>  **Relationship:** Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Ron Weasley
> 
>  **Characters:** Harry Potter, Diary Tom Riddle, Voldemort (Harry Potter), Hermione Granger, Poppy Pomfrey, Lestrange Sr. (Harry Potter), Hedwig (Harry Potter), The Brazilian Boa Constrictor (Harry Potter), Lady Magic, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Order of the Phoenix
> 
>  **Additional Tags:** Writer isn't a Native English Speaker, Don't copy to another site, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Male Slash, Past Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Sibling Blood Adoption, Threesome - M/M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Alpha Voldemort (Harry Potter), Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Bottom Harry, Minor Character Death, Alpha/Omega, Harry's 12/13, Tom's 16/17, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, References to Knotting, Large Cock, Self-Lubrication, First Time, Jealous Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Mpreg, (well duh!), Omega Hermione Granger, Omega Ronald Weasley, Alpha Fred Weasley, Alpha George Weasley, Horcruxes, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Self-Esteem Issues, Harry Has Issues, Mates, mating for life, Mating, Famous Harry Potter, Legilimens Voldemort, Beta Draco Malfoy, Magic Sentient, Professor voldemort, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, bad omen, catfighting, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Forced Abortion, Double Anal Penetration
> 
>  **Language:** English

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover by [ Noni's site ](http://bnkn.co)  
> there's also this: [ bnkn62.tumblr.com ](http://bnkn62.tumblr.com)  
> this: [ @bnkn62 twitter ](https://twitter.com/bnkn62)  
> and this: [ @tomarrymort twitter ](https://twitter.com/tomarrymort)


	2. Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **1,530
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
>  **–** Parseltongue **–**
> 
> {Mind-talking through Horcrux}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _ **Change of POV** _

**Chapter I**

**–Heat–**

Saturday , 29 May 1993

 **_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

“She won’t wake.”

“Tom? Tom Riddle?” The teen from the diary was walking in Harry and Ginny’s direction, _he was almost translucent._ “What do you mean she won’t wake. She’s not…?”

“Not yet.”

Harry looked at Ginny Weasley as she laid there on the floor of the Chambers of the Secrets. He turned around in his kneeling position and pulled her up onto his back. Immediately, a translucent hand helped him steer her.

“Can you…?” Harry started asking for help.

“I’m just a memory in a diary.” Tom argued.

Harry nodded and stood with Ginny on his back, before walking down the corridors. Passing through the rocks with her was hard. Not to mention the climbing the pipe to the bathroom with the two, _practically unconscious_ , people.

 **–** **A/B/O** **–**

Sunday night, 30 May 1993

Ginny didn’t make it.

_Strangely enough when the students started waking up they claimed that the last thing they had seen had been Professor Lockhart. Even Ron had forgotten about the Chambers. Only good thing was that Hagrid’s name was exonerated._

Harry descended the pipe and _, as soon as he arrived down there,_ he found Tom waiting for him with a smile this time Harry was certain he was solid instead of translucent like last time.

“Ginny’s dead.” Harry put in and Tom dropped the smile. “Madam Pomfrey couldn’t find out what could have been done to her for her life to be sucked out. Then everyone forgets what really happened… Tom…?”

“Yes, Harry. I opened the Chambers of Secrets.”

“Why? That almost closed Hogwarts School last time!”

Tom frowned as he smelled something. Harry could feel the warmness in his lower belly to start getting hotter. It had been going worse since he had first came down here a day ago. _He was catching a cold!_

“I did it to be able to regain my own body back. Besides attracting your attention.” Tom put in and a hand appeared on Harry’s back of the neck – _making Harry gasp at the body contact –_ and redirected him down into the actual chambers, the fallen rocks long gone. “Were you given the different types of people Talk?”

“No, my Muggles hate me.”

Tom frowned at that.

“You aren’t with a cold.” He finally said, before they entered the Chambers and Tom took him to a side door where a bedroom was. “Have you ever heard of Alpha, Beta and Omega?”

“The three attributes within the gender.” Harry agreed.

“Were you tested?”

“I don’t think so…” Harry looked at Tom as the other sat him on the bed. “My not-cold is some usual attribute-type rite of passage?”

“Yes.” Tom agreed and approached the cabinets by the side checking the food containers inside. “My Thoroughbred Alpha smell must have provoked an awakening. Normally between 12/13…”

“I’m 12 almost 13.” Harry agreed.

“Muggle mistreated.” Tom contradicted as he seemed to be happy with whatever he found. “You would normally awake at 15/16. Depending how bad the mistreatment.”

“Raised in the cupboard under the stairs. I cooked, gardened, washed everything, ironed… got cousin’s second-hand clothes and the meal’s scraps.”

Tom looked back, before he grabbed a flask and handed Harry.

“Vitamins potions. First-times are harsh on body, but it is worse for someone who came from a place like you.”

Harry took it, uncertain.

“If you are an Alpha and you have a reaction on me… then I am…?”

“An Omega.” Tom agreed. “Entering into your first Heat without any previous warning whatsoever.” Harry gaped. “I will give you the bite.”

Harry’s eyes grew and looked up at Tom, wide-eyed.

“I…”

“Your virginity will be mine.” Harry shivered at the way the other said it. “I have been trying to get your attention for a while. Even if I would let you go through it by yourself: you have no idea what is going on and would not be able to _help_ yourself.”

“Mating is for life!” Harry argued.

“You are the one throwing your pheromones at me.” Tom retorted and Harry blushed at the way it was said. “If my presence awakes you earlier, it is because Magic says that we are made to be together.”

Tom approached and took the flask, storing it to the side. Then he pushed on Harry’s chest until he laid on his back. Tom’s hands went downhill and took out Harry’s trousers and pants. Harry gasped into the ceiling as Tom let his hands touch his naked skin.

“Tom!”

Tom smirked back and took out Harry’s boots and socks, before his bottom clothes were finished taken out. Tom pulled Harry up into a sitting position and took out the school robe and the shirt. Finally, the bed was opened and Harry was signalled to lay at the middle of it.

“You are doing great.” Harry glared at the mock tone, only to gasp as Tom undressed his robes and underwear. Finally, Tom climbed the bed and pulled Harry’s legs up into a kneeling position with the feet on the bed. “Let’s see how far along are you, shall we?”

Harry frowned only for Tom’s hand to disappear between Harry’s legs. He had half the warning before a finger was testing his opening. Harry couldn’t help but stare at Tom’s massiveness. _That was supposed to fit… in his ass?_

“ _Ah!_ ” Harry was ashamed at feeling something wet descend down his hole.

“You aren’t lubricating enough.” Tom put in.

Harry’s eyes grew.

 _That was supposed to happen?_ He thought terrified before he argued: “It’s embarrassing.”

Tom smiled back and summoned a bottle that he put the liquid over one hand. After he made certain every finger and inch of his hand was involved with the substance, Harry saw the hand go down to his hole again. _Oh boy. Here we go._

Harry gasped loudly as the first finger slipped inside. The warmth in his lower belly recessed but not enough. Harry grabbed Tom’s wrist and pulled it down. _He needed more!_

“Don’t worry. You will be taking all of it in no time.” Tom agreed with a chuckle.

Harry glared back only to gasp loudly as a second finger joined the first. _It was too much, yet his every being was saying that it was not enough._

“Please…”

 **–** **A/B/O** **–**

Monday noon, 31 May 1993

**_ TMR _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Tom watched as Harry slept at his side, while pondering on the Omega’s obvious abuse and neglect. _Dumbledore was leaving the lad right up for the reaping._

“Who might you be to venture down here?” He asked as a white owl flew inside the bedroom down in the Chambers of Secrets. Tom accepted the letter. “Do not wake Harry.”

The owl flew to the headboard and stayed there in silence. _It was a great example of its species._ Tom opened the scroll.

_ Harry, _

_ Please, where are you? Everyone is going on and on how you are having a usual reaction to the death of your Mate. But we both know that you didn’t support Ginny. _

_ I’m really worried, Harry. _

_ Love _

_ Hermione _

Tom sneered and was about to turn the letter on fire when he noticed Harry’s eyes on him.

“Your _friend_ Hermione.”

“Muggleborn and Omega.” Harry put in. “A sister in everything but blood.”

Tom frowned at the wording and gave the letter back.

“Do you want her to be?” He wondered and Harry raised an eyebrow. “Blood sister.”

“Is it legal?”

“If Goblins do it.” Tom agreed, amused at Harry’s train of thought.

Harry forced himself to sat, only to groan.

“Hedwig. I need parchment, quill and an ink bottle, Girl.”

The owl hooted and flew out. Tom stood and approached the cabinet and picked some food. Harry accepted it and bowed his head in thanks before starting to eat.

“Soreness is normal. You need light meals and lots of liquids.”

Harry accepted the water bottle and drank a lot.

“I’m supposed to go into Heat again?”

“You are still in Heat.” Tom amended. “In a while you will need for us to go at it again.”

Going deep red, Harry nodded and finished his food before he returned to the water bottle. Hedwig returned and Tom grabbed a book for Harry to write over. Tom looked over as the lad wrote on his own lap.

_ Hermione, _

_I went into premature Heat. I’m with my newly bonded Mate._ (Harry glanced back questioningly and Tom gave him a vague idea of how long a Heat lasts.) _I’ll be back in no less than 3 days._

_ My Mate said that blood-sibling adoption is a thing and legal when done with the Goblins. Want to become my sister by blood? _

_ Your brother (hopefully) _

_ Harry J. R. _

Tom smirked at the signature and did not argue, letting Harry mail his soon to be blood sister.

“Want more water?”

“Yes, please.”

Tom nodded and grabbed another bottle.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my hidden stacks of fics in my secret folders. It has no title, so if you have any idea: _I’m all ears. I’ve been on home quarantine for a literal month (since 12 march) my imagination is starting to fry up._
> 
> Yes, Harry is extremely underage. But then again: the folklore of Omega’s Heats is 12/13 so I’m not changing the timeline. Besides, Tom could obviously had let Harry deal with this alone. He even warns Harry that he could do it. He chooses not to do it because Harry is the one Lady Magic claims is the one perfect for Tom.
> 
> This isn’t a fic for people who hate this _‘extreme’_ underage troop. Which was why I had it in my hidden stacks but with Corona and so many people begging for fics I decided to post it anyway
> 
> Next chapter: **Alpha, Sister and Healer**
> 
> ~Isys
> 
> _Ps: this fic is the reason I left fanfiction. They literaly deleted this fic without even allowing me to do anything at all_


	3. Chapter II  –Alpha, Sister and Healer–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **1,613
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
>  **–** Parseltongue **–**
> 
> {Mind-talking through Horcrux}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter II**

**–Alpha, Sister and Healer–**

Monday night, 31 May 1993

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry groaned against the pillow as Tom emptied himself inside and… knotted him. _His first-time he had practically gotten a panic attack!_

“You are doing much better.” Harry raised his head to glare at the Alpha behind him, only for the other to take advantage and kiss him. “Hedwig arrived.”

Harry let the other offer him his glasses and Tom pulled them onto their sides, while still lodged inside Harry. Harry picked the scroll and opened it, with Tom kissing his neck over his bitemark. _Strangely enough it was almost soothing…_

_ Harry and Alpha Mr R. _

_I told Madam Pomfrey and she sent some potions and balms. They are labelled._ (Harry looked up and Tom signalled a package on the bedside table besides the perching Hedwig.) _Some are meant to help you and others are for contraception, since we are just in our second-year._

(Harry glanced at Tom who just nodded, not arguing over it.)

_ If your Mate lets me, I’d like to send Hedwig to the Goblins alongside both your written agreements. Madam Pomfrey, apparently, already has your blood sample for school reasons and she claims that I need Mr R.’s written agreement at the very least. _

_ If you need food, drinks or potions _

_ Your sister _

_ Hermione J.G. _

Tom grabbed a parchment and quill and quickly wrote back in their laid position.

_ I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Alpha Mate of the Omega Harry James Potter, hereby declare that Hermione Jean Granger may be blood sibling-adopted by my Mate. I also intend on officialising my claim on my Omega through sharing my Family’s Name instead of my Muggle Father’s Name. _

_ TMR Heir of Slytherin and Peverell. _

Harry’s eyes grew as the parchment was offered to Hedwig, who flew away.

“You opened the Chambers last time as well!”

“Yes, I did.” Tom agreed.

“You blamed Hagrid!”

“Harry, Rubeus had a pet human-meat-eater spider in a School and Ginevra mentioned that last year he had a Dragon?”

“But…”

“I caught him for _That_. People assumed that he was the one behind the attacks.”

Harry frowned and put his head on the pillow.

“Hagrid introduced me into the Wizardry World. He gifted me my first gift. He was even the first person to wish me happy birthday!”

Tom hugged him, but didn’t comment. When the knot finally recessed, Tom helped him up which made Harry frown confused.

“Bathroom.” The older explained and Harry nodded immediately.

**–** **A/B/O** **–**

**_ TMR _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Tom left Harry in the tub under water, happily bathing himself. He returned to the bedroom and opened the box. Vitamin potions, lube, water bottles, some other potions for blood loss and the contraceptive ones. Tom glanced back towards where Harry was and then at the flask. Harry _was_ too young.

“Harry, can you handle half-hour alone?” Tom asked from the door.

Harry tilted his head back, obviously seeing nothing without his glasses and nodded.

“Can you leave me some of that food from earlier?”

“I’ll leave water and vitamin potions as well.” Tom agreed and Harry smiled back thankfully.

_Harry really was an Omega._

Tom set up everything and hid the rest of the potions _(you can never know with Harry)_ , before leaving the Chambers. The Infirmary was empty this time around, unlike last time that he had obliviated a lot of students. The Healer – _most likely Madam Pomfrey_ – was fast to came from her office. She took one good look at Tom, before she signalled her office.

“Miss Granger _, soon to become Miss Potter,_ is at the Goblins.”

Tom nodded as the door closed behind them and silence wards were raised.

“This potion would’ve made Harry unable to conceive if applied during the Heat.”

Pomfrey accepted the flask back.

“Severus always says that this…”

“Then a lot of children and young adults are infertile.” Tom retorted.

Pomfrey frowned, but nodded.

“I myself will look into that. How is he?”

“Barely any self-lubricant.” Tom explained and sat down. “He was practically gift-wrapped for any Alpha. He is what most Alphas with superiority complex want. He was treated like a House-elf and he was introduced to magic by Rubeus who did it on his 11th birthday. Which ended with him wishing Harry his first birthday and gifting the first gift; his pet owl.”

Pomfrey snarled as she started gathering potions.

“Was he asleep?”

“Bathing. I left him food, water and the vitamins potion. Harry was also not given the Talk. He was completely blank. He had a panic attack when I first started knotting him.”

“Did it recede?” Tom nodded as the Witch stopped to stare back. The Healer nodded approvingly and returned to her flaks. “Did you bite him in the first-time?”

“After I managed to calm him down and make him understand that I had stretched him enough and that it was normal.”

“Tight?”

“I’m afraid that on this the books can’t help me out.”

Pomfrey nodded and finally showed one flask.

“Soap for bath. Don’t put directly on skin. On water like bubbles.” Tom nodded. “It’s not a solution, but until I contact the Head Healers is what I can help with. It helps recede the pregnancy possibility. Still with Potter’s neglect it can’t be applied directly. This is not a contraceptive potion though.”

“It will have to do for now.” Tom agreed. “I can’t stay much longer.”

Madam Pomfrey finished packing the potions she’d been gathering.

“I don’t believe I require to teach you how to apply the potions?”

“Os in all my Potions classes.” Tom agreed. “Can you enrol me once the paperwork with the Goblins are ready for next year’s fifth-year?”

“I would like to know how you de-aged yourself to that age but maybe another time.” Madam Pomfrey offered the package, before she added: “Potter’s a Gryffindor.”

Tom huffed and nodded, leaving the office with the package.

“Send Hedwig if required. It is the only one crazy enough to go into where we are with the threat of the Basilisk.”

“Your Omega’s owl?” Tom nodded. “I will when I have news from Gringotts and the contraceptive potions.”

Tom nodded again and disappeared down the corridor to go into the second-floor girl’s bathroom. He was fast to arrive, only to find Harry on the bed curling himself around with his hand down into his hole. Tom looked at the food. _Looked like Harry didn’t last long enough for food._

**–** **A/B/O** **–**

Wednesday, 2 June 1993

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

“I have an invisibility cloak, you know?”

“In the Gryffindor tower?” Harry nodded as the other dressed to go fetch food. “I’ll warn your sister to fetch it for me.”

Harry nodded and Tom approached, kissing the top of his head before leaving. Harry sighed and looked towards the other side.

_Being on Heat sucked big time._

He certainly hoped that he could last long enough for Tom to return. Tom was right, Harry wouldn’t be able to handle it alone.

Harry shivered at the thought of three days with being unable to do anything at all.

**–** **A/B/O** **–**

Friday noon, 4 June 1993

Harry woke with a groan, only to notice Tom sitting by his side.

“Am I…?”

“It’s been 5 days, Harry. Your Heat is finally over.” Harry sat down and massaged one of his closed eyes with his fist. “How do you feel?”

“In serious need of a bath and a full set meal.”

Tom laughed.

“Go bath, then. The Healer will want to check you before you eat.”

Harry nodded and dutifully walked into the bathroom. _Heat was gone… Heat was gone… Heat was gone…_

“Tom?” Tom followed him into the bathroom immediately. “There’s something wrong with my…”

Tom was behind him in an instant, on his knees while a hand directed Harry to lean forward. Harry blushed and obeyed.

“Have you ever been medicated besides me and Madam Pomfrey?”

“Not that I know of.” Harry argued. “Something is wrong, right?”

Tom stood and left the bathroom. Harry straightened and Tom returned with a robe that he pulled over Harry.

“Infirmary wing.”

Harry knew better than to argue and, as they went to the bedroom, Tom grabbed the invisibility cloak and pulled it over both of them while Harry stepped in into his boots. Harry barely registered the road to the Infirmary wing, not even how they climbed the pipes. Madam Pomfrey took a look back when they arrived. She narrowed her eyes at realizing their tenseness.

“Explain.”

“Harry was about to go bath after the Heat finally ended, when he started leaking. He has no reminder of medications besides what we both gave him.”

“Pull him behind the curtain and clothes off, then. I have to see.”

Harry glanced at Tom as he took a deep breath as if in to calm himself.

“Tom?” Tom glanced back before he nodded, pulled Harry to one of the bed’s and closed the curtains. “Alpha thingy?”

“Alphas don’t appreciate other people, Healers or not, to look at their Mates’ body.” Harry frowned and grabbed an empty flask from the bedside table and offered back. “I’ll try with Pomfrey. If I can’t held back then I’ll go that way.” Tom agreed thankfully. Harry undressed and leaned over the bed with his front, while his bottom stayed up in the air. “As soon as this is dealt with, we are doing this position.” Tom put in and Harry stuttered in embarrassment.

**(TBC)**


	4. Chapter III  –Salazar Riddle–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **1,520
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
>  **–** Parseltongue **–**
> 
> {Mind-talking through Horcrux}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter III**

**–Salazar Riddle–**

Saturday morning, 5 June 1993

**_ TMR _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Tom stared at Harry’s sleeping body with narrowed eyes and his arms crossed. _Harry, besides the abuse, had been in suppressants. No wonder he wouldn’t self-lubricate. Even with the potions and lots of liquids._

“Mr Riddle?”

Tom looked up as Madam Pomfrey lead the Head Healer into the privacy that the curtains offered.

“My Mate is still asleep.”

“Poppy Pomfrey sent me a sample of the liquid. Child abuse as well, correct?”

“And neglect.” Tom agreed. _Poppy…? Wasn’t there a Poppy in first-year when he was still a student?_

“With your and your Guardian’s permission: I’d like to do a full check-up to see until where the damage went.”

Tom glanced at Poppy Pomfrey.

“I’ve just called your godfather since your father is overseas at the moment.” She agreed. “Lord Lestrange promised to come as soon as possible.”

_Jeremiah?_

“We should wait for him then.” Tom argued.

Jeremiah came with his once arranged fiancée – _now, most likely, wife and Mate_ – and approached, setting a hand on his shoulder like a true Lord. _Was he **Old**!_

“Godfather.” He put in. “The Head Healer wants to make more tests on my Harry to see the damage of the suppressants conjoined with the child abuse and neglect.”

Jeremiah nodded.

“What is it that is required for the tests?”

“Hair and saliva.”

Jeremiah looked at Tom, who stood and grabbed the flasks. He pulled a hair from Harry’s head, which he put in a vial. As Harry woke up, he picked the cotton swab and did the swab around in his mouth and set in the other vial. The younger boy sat up as Tom gave the vials to the healer.

“Will that be enough?”

“It’s perfect. Lord Lestrange, you should bring your godson home with his new Mate. It’s usual for the Alpha in this type of cases to need his own place for both himself and his Omega.”

Tom wondered what the Lestranges would reply to that.

“Alexa, mind going ahead to have Salazar’s quarters ready for both him and his Omega?”

_Alexa… so, **that’s** the name!_

_He should have paid more attention to his school colleague’s monologues…_ Alexa nodded.

“I’ll send you two some clothes.” She put in calmly back and Tom nodded before she left.

Tom sat again on his chair.

“Salazar, what is going on?” Tom turned towards Harry immediately, who was looking back scared having finally put on his glasses. Before Tom could react, the two were left alone and silence wards were raised. “I…”

“The one by Poppy’s side was the Head Healer. He is going to see the damage done to you.” Harry nodded as Tom approached and sat at his side on the bed. Harry immediately leaned unto his chest for comfort. “The other couple are the Lestranges. Jeremy used to go to school with me. He is claiming to be my Godfather because of _, for legal reasons,_ I shouldn’t be this young.”

“And… Salazar?”

“Jeremy knows I hate Tom. I’d never call it to my own child. He used Salazar as a name he knows I’d accept.”

“I like Tom.” Harry argued.

Tom huffed. He hugged Harry close and looked up into the closed curtains. Only to frown as they opened for the sister to came in. _She needed to learn Mating Laws…_

“Your sister is here.”

Harry raised his head and turned towards Hermione. The girl had obviously inherited the Potter’s bloodline. _Maybe some of Harry’s mother…_ Tom would have to look up family portraits.

“Can she…?” Harry asked Tom.

**_Now_ ** _they asked for **His** allowance?_

“She may hug you.” Tom agreed, doing his best not to sound grudgingly and the lass run to them immediately. The two holding each other close. “The Goblins warned you the consequences of the sibling adoption?”

“After it was done.” Hermione agreed.

Tom smiled amused. _Sneaky Goblins._

“Do you have your new identification documents with you?”

Hermione leaned back from the hugging and picked them from her handbag. Tom took them before Hermione hugged Harry again. Tom stood and left the two Omegas alone. Looking at the Wizardry IDs, Tom could clearly see the Omega in copper letters. He approached Jeremiah by the side.

“The Healers?”

“Wynter went ahead to see the complete damage in both Young Potter and Miss Granger.” Jeremiah answered. “Why her?”

Tom gave the identification documents and Jeremiah nodded.

“She needs… the two need teachings in Alpha, Beta and Omega. And Mates. Only reason I didn’t latch out at her when she entered is because of her being blood sister.”

“They are both Omegas. I’ll have Alexa, as an Omega, to do it. It’s illegal for a Beta or Alpha to teach that to a mated Omega.” Tom nodded and looked back towards Harry’s hidden bed. “Do I want to know what happened?”

“Remember the book about souls I was reading in my fifth-year?” Jeremiah nodded. “I did it. Then my journal was found by a _little girl_. You can guess what happened afterwards. Harry came to fetch her and we met for the first-time. A day later he returns and by then his Heat did not hold back. Even though he is on suppressants, my proximity made him go into Heat. With no warning. He knew nothing at all.”

“I have seen you resist Omegas and bring them into safety when even Betas were losing control.” Jeremiah argued and Tom smirked back. “You did not resist on purpose.”

“No, I did not. _Magic_ itself directed me to claim him. It was _Magic_ who showed me the impact my presence was having on Harry. _It_ wanted us mated.”

Jeremiah looked back surprised.

“Lady Magic always has its reasons.” He agreed. “Does he know?”

“About the journal, about the little girl and that I am a Thoroughbred Alpha.”

“Nothing about… your _‘father’_ then.”

Tom shook his head as Hermione’s head popped out of the curtains.

“Harry’s belly is growling.”

Tom started to approach, only for Alexa to return.

“I am going to help Harry change and then we will eat at my godfather’s house.”

Hermione nodded and left the curtain to leave them alone to change. Tom took the clothes and signalled for the documents in Jeremiah’s hand, which Alexa was fast to go see before she approached Hermione Potter and started to comb her fingers through her brown Potter-messy hair.

Harry was half-standing half-laying down on the floor when Tom entered the curtains.

“Help.” The lad whimpered embarrassed.

Tom set the clothes heap on a chair and helped Harry’s naked body to free itself from the mattress’ blankets.

“Alexa will give you two later the Talk.” Harry nodded deep red as Tom helped him stand. “You two need it.” He reprimanded.

“It’s just… can’t it be you? I won’t feel any better if it’s you, but at least it won’t be a total stranger…”

Tom frowned.

“I will ask Alexa if I can be present. There are things that Alphas are taught differently from Omegas. In the Orphanage we were divided into three groups and then given the Talks. Once a year. Even the ones who already had listened.”

Shyly, Harry agreed and Tom cleaned Harry’s legs and bottom, before giving him his clothes.

“These are old-school clothes, aren’t they?”

“We do not know how you received the potions. Your personal clothes until checked are out of the idea. Alexa brought us some old ones from me.” Harry’s eyes grew. “From before the journal, Harry.”

“This has fifty years!”

“It is still in perfect condition.”

Tom dressed his once dress-robe that Yaxley had bought him back in the days. He looked at Harry who was having trouble with his own robe. Tom’s first-year dress-robe. The only one he could afford that did not look like a lass’s Muggle dress. He approached and helped set it straight. Harry put it on, embarrassed.

Alexa awed when they left and Jeremiah coughed to hide his chuckle.

“Only thing I have that fits Harry?” He asked.

“The cutest one.”

Tom raised one eyebrow at the Witch.

“Harry is still a lad. He is not cute.”

Alexa opened her mouth but Jeremiah immediately set a hand before her blossom. The Omega Witch looked at her husband and Alpha Mate.

“Salazar is correct. Young Peverell may be an Omega but he is not a female. He does not use feminine terminologies. Besides, that exact dress-robe is a typical male one from 1800s. Every Wizard that was very manly had one.” Alexa choked. “If I remember correctly your Alpha Uncle had a portrait with one very much alike – _or even more flamboyant than this one_ – hanged on his own office wall.”

That shut up the retort. Jeremiah glanced back and his eyes supplied that he would have a talk with her.

**(TBC)**


	5. Chapter IV  –Lestrange Manor–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **1,593
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
>  **–** Parseltongue **–**
> 
> {Mind-talking through Horcrux}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter IV**

**–Lestrange Manor–**

Saturday, 5 June 1993

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry entered the quarters Tom was leading him into, to find it being typical Slytherin theme. _Tom seemed impressed… Harry thought it was too much green._

“It feels like you, yet…”

“Older.” Tom agreed. “It is my older-self room. Yet, it is enough filled with my Alpha scent for me to feel calm enough to leave you here.”

“Alpha thingy?” Tom nodded as he walked into the bedroom and opened the wardrobe. “Can I have pants even if there aren’t any trousers?”

Tom opened the drawers, took one out and looked at the size before throwing at Harry, who was fast to put the underwear on.

“I’ll see about getting you several pairs of inner-trousers.” Tom agreed. “About Alexa: She will not do that again.”

Harry sat down on the bed uncertain.

“I don’t want to be a bother.”

“You are not.” Tom argued, staring back. “This is all a nobility for you I gather.”

Harry nodded.

“I’m trying… I’m just…”

“It is either the House-elf of the Muggles or the Superhero of the Wizards. You were never really cared for you yourself.” Tom agreed. “Even my other-half has failed to see in you more than the pawn that you were. Do not worry. Voldemort will never hurt you again.”

“Why not?”

“Voldemort is my present, my past and my future. _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ is an anagram for _I am Lord Voldemort_.”

“You killed my parents!”

Harry stepped back and away from Tom when the other approached.

“If you think about it: I am just a sixteen-year-old version of Voldemort. The Voldemort that killed your parents is fifty years older than I am. Voldemort was once me, but I am not him. I did not commit his mistakes.”

Harry looked around as it clicked that the aura around him was actually from the man who killed his parents. From the one who made him go to the Dursleys.

“I don’t really know if I want to, but I need to know: why my parents? Why you… he… your father… _He_ came for us in person?”

Tom nodded and left. He returned with Lord Lestrange.

“There was a prophecy. It claimed a lad from the end of July as the one with the power to destroy the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord decided it was the Potters’ son since there were two possibilities. They went under the Secret Keeper. A protection spell on your house to keep people from finding it.” Harry nodded uncertain. “The Secret Keeper they chose told the Dark Lord, who went after you in particular… your parents were just at the wrong time, wrong place.”

“I was still sent to the Dursleys because of him!”

“Professor Dumbledore actually.” Even Tom turned towards Lord Lestrange puzzled. “He was the one to vouch that Sirius Black the Third _(Young Peverell’s Godfather)_ was the Secret Keeper. Young Black was the only person who could fight him at sending you to wherever Professor Dumbledore saw fit. If I am not mistaken your parents’ Will was closed by the Headmaster’s orders before it was read. As you are now the Lestranges’ ward, I can open it. I can practically guarantee you that they wrote the real Secret Keeper and that you should not have been ever sent to that Azkaban place.”

“Azkaban?”

“Wizardry Prison very much alike Muggle Hell.” Tom explained in a way Harry would understand.

“Open it then, please… is there a room to Tom’s likes where Voldemort’s overwhelming aura won’t suffocate me?”

“I have a series of quarters that Salazar will appreciate. Still, it would be harder for you as he would need to nest the room with you in there until it would feel enough like him.”

“Voldemort thought about killing me in those sheets!” Harry shrieked and Tom was at his side in an instant.

“Do you require me to leave?” Lord Lestrange asked and Harry could hear him from the other side of the room instead of right next to them as he had been.

“Harry’s right. The smell is strong enough to keep me calm, but too strong for a 12-year-old Omega.”

“A quarter next to this one? As if in family wing?”

“Yes. This means that even the sister cannot enter until I would get the room ready and who knows what smell we will find in there.”

**–** **A/B/O** **–**

Saturday afternoon, 5 June 1993

Harry glanced up from the bed as Tom kept nesting. Groaning, Harry let himself fall on the pillow. As if called by the sound, Tom was there in an instant. Harry went to raise his head again to ask him if he was finally done ( _Harry was bored!!!!_ ) only for the older to turn him around into his back and leaned over Harry, kissing him.

“Are you insane?” Harry snarled. “I’m still…”

“I cannot give you your parents, but I got you your sister. Not to mention: we are Mates.” Tom approached Harry’s ear. “If you continue refusing me you will end up refusing the mating claim and then any Alpha will try their luck. An Omega like you? It is most Alphas’ wet dream.”

Harry went deep red and looked the other way.

“But not yours.”

“I do not want a subservient. My Mate has to be my equal.” Harry glanced at Tom confused. “If I wanted you for the cleaning, sex and pregnancy you would not return to the school and we would not be looking up ways to get you contraceptive potions that work.”

“Then why pick me?”

“Because we are both the same. Both abused by Muggles. Both in need of someone there for us. Both looking for a family of our own. If you practice your magic enough you can stand by my side on a battlefield. Even before you knew you were an Omega already everyone thought you an Alpha for your magic abilities. Omegas are not weak. They are forced to act like that by preconceived old-school Alphas and Omegas – _like Alexa_.”

“Omegas can get a job now.” Harry put in. “It was a big deal mid-forties.”

“And yet they are still seen as weak. Even by Omegas themselves.”

“Most Alphas won’t let me have a job, will they?” Harry wondered and Tom shook his head. “Does _‘Alexa’_ work?”

“Not that I know of. As you could see, she is the one closed-minded, instead of her husband.”

Harry sighed and raised his head, kissing Tom.

“No-sex until you find out the right meds to keep me from getting pregnant yet.”

Tom chuckled, but didn’t argue.

“Will arrive the time that you will beg for it.” He retorted and Harry huffed. “Out of Heat time.”

Harry frowned at that.

“Really?”

“A couple of years and you will start feeling the desire out of Heat time.” Tom agreed amused and leaned down, kissing Harry again. “I can wait for you to be ready.”

Harry watched him stand up again, uncertain.

“What if there’s something wrong with…?”

“ ** _Harry!_** ” Harry shut up with a jump at Tom’s reprimand. “Did you feel pleasure during Heat?” The older demanded and the youngest nodded. “Did you want me to do it again and again?”

“I pulled you for more.” Harry agreed, uncertain.

“If there would be something wrong you would not have felt any of that. Even during Heat.”

“Sorry.”

Tom sighed.

“It is not _your_ fault.” He argued. “I just have to teach you what you do not already know.”

“I should have that Talk with Lady Lestrange.”

“I do not believe that I want you to have it with her after what she did earlier.” Harry sat down as Tom’s anger started showing around him like waves. “You are already submissive enough. No need to turn you worse.”

“Tom?” Harry called and Tom turned back with a raised eyebrow. “Grab my hand.”

“Why?”

“Because you need your Mate’s calming aura.” Harry argued harshly.

Tom stared back surprised before he chuckled and approached, sitting down besides Harry on the bed and accepted the hand.

“You really are one of a kind.”

**–** **A/B/O** **–**

Monday, 7 June 1993

Harry raised an eyebrow when Tom’s anger suddenly showed around him like waves. He put on his glasses to see the other reading a letter. Harry stood, put on a robe over the nightgown and pulled Tom with him out their quarters. Tom didn’t argue and interlinked their fingers together. They arrived Lord Lestrange’s office who looked back confused.

“Salazar got a letter. He is beyond furious.”

Lord Lestrange stood and picked it up, before signalling Harry towards Tom. Harry was fast to lean against Tom’s chest.

“The letter was sent to you instead of me?” Lord Lestrange asked and Tom nodded, hugging Harry close. “Does the Wizard want to be tracked down? I will take care of this immediately.”

Harry looked up at Tom, who was still tense.

“How bad is it?”

“Professor Dumbledore is trying to refuse the mating claim. Claiming that I took advantage over you and that _, considering **who** I am,_ it is impossible for me to be **_with_** you.”

Harry hummed.

“Maybe I should bring _Salazar_ back to our quarters.” He added towards Lord Lestrange.

The adult Alpha nodded and the young Omega walked with his own Mate out the office.

**(TBC)**


	6. Chapter V  –Birthday Gifts–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **1,823
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
>  **–** Parseltongue **–**
> 
> {Mind-talking through Horcrux}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter V**

**–Birthday Gifts–**

Saturday , 31 July 1993

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry was finishing dressing, when the quarters’ door was knocked on. He glanced at the asleep Tom and went to open the door halfway. An older version of Tom bald and with blood-red eyes was right there before him. Harry tensed and stepped back. Before the other could make a step forward, Tom was up and before Harry protectively.

“How…?” Harry whispered.

Voldemort stepped inside the quarters and took one good look at Harry’s neck through Tom’s protective stance. _At Harry’s mating bite in the back of his neck._

–How many Heats?–

–The first one two months ago. My aura provoked his awakening through suppressants conjoined with abuse.– Tom replied and Voldemort sneered.

–Is _his_ smell that much…?–

–Magic itself made me realise before he entered into a full-on Heat!– Tom interrupted.

Voldemort frowned at that bit of information.

–Get ready for the day. It is Harry’s birthday. We are going out to celebrate it.– Voldemort turned around to leave, but stopped and looked back at Tom. –Have you wished him yet?– Tom shook his head. –Then be done with it so I will be second.– Voldemort snarled and walked towards the desk by the side.

Harry frowned as Tom grabbed him and pulled him down into the bed side of the quarters. Tom picked a gift from inside the drawer in the bedside table, before gifting it to Harry.

“Happy birthday.”

Harry blushed and accepted the box. He unwrapped it, to find a locket with the S from Slytherin. Harry looked up at Tom and _, then,_ opened the locket. On one side was a picture of James and Lily Potter dancing around, on the other side’s picture was Harry and Hermione in their first-year. His parents and his sister.

“Thank you.”

Tom leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. Harry let him put on him the locket, before his robe was straightened.

“He will not hurt you. If you feel threatened: I will know and will be there as fast as I can.”

Harry nodded and walked back towards where Voldemort was, who was inspecting his attire. Harry looked down at his clothes.

“ _Salazar_ bought me new clothes.” He argued at the scrutiny look.

–Trousers?– Voldemort asked towards Tom and Harry frowned _, were they actually speaking in Parseltongue on purpose so Harry wouldn’t understand?_

–Harry feels naked without them.– Tom argued from the bedroom side of the quarters as he changed. –I had to compromise on some legwear under robes. Principally after Alexa’s stunt at feminizing male Omegas.–

Voldemort hummed, took a book from his pocket and set on the desk with it facing Harry.

“Going into the third-year, correct?” Harry nodded. “Study of Ancient Runes?”

“Divination and Care of Magical Creatures.” Harry argued.

“Was Harry tested for the Sight, To… Salazar?”

“It is not Professor Mopsus any longer. From what I gathered she is a complete fraud.” Tom argued. “Harry, where did you put my cufflinks?”

“The burrow to your left.” Harry argued without looking. “You always store them there before bedtime.” He added under Voldemort’s scrutiny stare.

Tom was by their side in an instant.

–Book in Ancient Runes?– Tom asked.

–It is mandatory for the Alpha-relative’s first gift to the Omega to be about children. It is a Wizardry Fairy-tale.– Voldemort agreed. –But if Harry is not in Study of Ancient Runes…–

Harry lowered his head embarrassed.

“Why Divination?” Tom asked him.

“Looked like an easy class and it was that or Muggle Studies. Arithmancy is math after all. Besides, I just chose what Ron did…”

Tom turned towards Voldemort.

“I will ask Godfather to trade his Divination classes into Studies of Ancient Runes.”

Blushing, Harry approached and accepted the book, not commenting on the no-wrapping paper.

“What do you want to do with your life?” Voldemort asked and Harry noticed him offering Tom an old-looking old-school ring.

“Take children from abusive households like the one I was in.” Harry replied.

“Salazar, you are repeating your fifth-year, am I correct?” Voldemort wondered and Tom nodded. “We will see about fixing a couple of hours on both your timelines for Wizardry Laws and Customs.”

“Wizardry Laws?” Harry wondered.

“If you want to follow a law job you will need them. As an Omega it will give you points when applying for said job.”

Harry looked down at his book and then up at Voldemort.

“Hermione applied to all classes and I’m certain she’d also want a chance.”

“Go wake her up.” Voldemort argued and Harry hurried out the quarters.

**–** **A/B/O** **–**

**_ TMR _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

–Magic?– Voldemort hissed.

–Harry _is_ your Horcrux!– Tom hissed back. –Which, _if you had even bother looking,_ you would have realized it.–

Voldemort glared back.

–And the Muggleborn?–

–Blood sibling-adopted.– Tom replied. –She _is_ a Potter.–

Voldemort stood with a nod.

–Jeremy has taken care of both their paperwork, I suppose?–

–And mine. It was Poppy Pomfrey who contacted him in the first place.– Tom glanced in the door’s direction to make sure that Harry wasn’t coming. –Is she the Poppy from our timeline? Because she recognized me immediately but agreed to stay quiet. She thought you had de-aged.–

Voldemort nodded as they left the quarters.

–She is. I’ll send her a letter with your godmother file for her to sign. That will explain why you were at Hogwarts in the first place.– Tom nodded. –Harry Riddle?–

–Peverell. I had the Goblins _, during the sibling adoption,_ to do the surname change into one of our family claims. Although, this means that the siblings share the initials.–

Voldemort nodded.

–It is still an easier surname for Harry to accept and it isn’t Slytherin, who the masses know is the Dark Lord’s family name.– Tom nodded and Harry left with Hermione from the third and last quarter in the west wing of the Lestrange Manor. “Miss Potter.” Voldemort put in and the female Omega bowed her head. “Do you two have your identification documents with you?”

Harry pointed at Tom. Tom rolled his eyes and turned towards his older-self.

“Jeremy has all three of them.”

Voldemort nodded and walked away.

“Miss Potter, put some robes, we are heading into Wizardry streets.” Voldemort claimed over his shoulder before he disappeared down the corner.

“Is that…?” Hermione started towards Harry by her side.

“Voldemort, my _‘father’_.” Tom agreed. “Go put on the robe. It is improper to walk around without robes in the Wizardry Community. It is compared to being naked.”

Hermione entered her room and Tom pulled Harry into a hug.

“He…?”

“I told him what he needed to hear to leave you two alone.” Tom promised and Harry relaxed into his arms. “What did Hermione gift you?”

“A broom cleaning kit and the Quidditch Through the Ages book.”

Tom nodded.

“Go store them and _my father_ ’s gift on my desktop.”

Harry nodded and entered their quarters as Hermione left hers. Tom approached her and rearranged the robe.

“Harry’s safe because you won’t let your father touch your Mate, but…”

“The moment you did the blood sibling-adoption you entered into family protection.” Tom explained. “Also means that you have to watch how you act as you are now a ward of Voldemort himself and anything you do will befall under his social impression.”

“Can I buy a book on Wizardry Etiquette?”

Harry left the quarters and Tom offered him his arm immediately.

“You will join us in Wizardry Laws and Customs this upcoming school year. Although, I do not see any harm in acquiring the book.”

Hermione nodded and the three started descending the stairs.

“Is it possible to find out what happened to one snake in particular over a million?” Hermione wondered and Tom raised an eyebrow. “Last school year, when I found out that Harry was a Parselmouth, he mentioned that he freed a Boa Constrictor.”

Harry turned deep red as Tom turned towards his Young Omega.

“Where?” They all looked towards the approaching Voldemort. “And why didn’t you say earlier that you are a Parselmouth considering me and Salazar were speaking in Parseltongue when I tried to have private conversation with him?”

“Because I can’t control my Speaker abilities and according to Professor Dumbledore _‘You’_ were the one who passed it to _‘Me’_.” Harry shrugged. “And it was in London’s Zoo.”

Voldemort’s lips thinned and then nodded.

“Muggle Zoo?” The older asked instead of explaining why the Omega was a Parselmouth, making Tom struggle to hide his amusement and Harry nodded. “Anything in detail about the specimen?”

“Born in captivity and wanted to go to Brazil.” Harry whispered embarrassed.

Tom raised an eyebrow at his idiotic Mate.

“ _Salazar_ , teach your Mate what born in captivity means as I see if I can find if the Muggles did not kill the specimen on-sight instead of rescuing it back.”

Tom nodded as Harry stuttered in outrage and Voldemort apparated away from inside the house. Tom’s eyes practically darkened in jealousy-lust at the show of power.

“Harry, your Boa Constrictor cannot hunt. Was never taught how.”

Harry’s eyes grew and turned towards Hermione who shared a sad look back.

“I’m sorry.” She agreed.

“Even if he’d arrive Brazil…?”

“Would still live in a prison.” Tom agreed. “Why did you release it?” Harry opened his mouth to argue. “Do you know which gender It was?” A shook of head. “Until we know lets not give It one.”

Harry grumbled under his breath.

“Cousin Dudley’s birthday party at the Zoo. Mrs Figg was hurt so the Dursleys had to bring me. I ate a lemon ice-cream, _my first ever_. We went to the reptile house and, as I looked at one, I started talking with… it. Dudley’s friend noticed and they both threw me unto the floor as the two run towards the window. I focused and then the glass vanished. The Boa thanked me and called me _Amigo_ before running off while pretending to bite the scared passers-by… got me a week locked in my cupboard under the stairs with no food, though.”

Tom pulled Harry towards himself as he breathed through his nose _, wanting nothing more than to go murder those Muggles and make them pay for hours nonstop_. Only to hear something break. He raised his head to find Voldemort had arrived and was not as controlled as Tom.

_Tom was not worried that Voldemort would have make a move onto Harry, both knew that Harry could not see past the parents’ killer part. Still, Harry was both of them’s Omega._

“Go grab his hand to calm him down like you did with me once.” Tom whispered towards his shy Mate.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone gets confused, Hermione doesn’t know that Tom and Voldemort are one and the same. She really thinks they are father and son (or son and father if I go by the order I mentioned them)
> 
> ~Isys


	7. Chapter VI  –Suppressants–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **1,983
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
>  **–** Parseltongue **–**
> 
> {Mind-talking through Horcrux}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter VI**

**–Suppressants–**

Saturday , 31 July 1993

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Uncertain, Harry freed himself from Tom and approached Voldemort, who had a Boa Constrictor around his torso like a scarf. Harry grabbed the Dark Lord’s hand uncertain and immediately the angry aura around them subsided. Voldemort took a deep breath before he nodded at Harry, who stepped back again against Tom’s chest and into his protective aura.

“Jeremy, did you catch every detail?”

Harry finally noticed Lord Lestrange besides Voldemort.

“I did, yes.” He agreed. “Miss Potter, pick the Boa Constrictor before you gift it to Salazar. As the one who mentioned it, it requires that you finish the Familiar gifting.”

“Mating thingy?” Harry wondered. “Like V… Mr Riddle gifting me a fairy-tale book?”

“Alpha’s relatives give the Omega a child-relative gift. Omega-relatives’ gift to the Alpha can be many things.” Lord Lestrange put in as Hermione approached Voldemort and took the massive snake. “Yet, if your sister mentioned the snake that you freed with the intention for one of you three to take it in, then she literally chose a Familiar as the gift. Salazar’s magic will bound with the snake’s life source and it will live as long as Salazar does.”

Falling a little under the weight, Hermione approached with the snake and offered Tom. Tom released Harry and took the Boa Constrictor.

“I will set it in our quarters.” Tom put in and left.

“Hedwig?” Harry wondered towards Lord Lestrange.

“Salazar has already checked. Your owl is your Familiar hence why the Boa Constrictor needed to be gifted directly towards Salazar.”

“Where is it?” Voldemort asked his school friend.

“Augustus is checking it. Whoever gave Heir Peverell his suppressants has also hexed the owl.”

“Spells to control Harry himself?” Voldemort wondered and Lord Lestrange nodded. “Both teenagers’ belongings?”

“Also with Augustus. Including Heir Peverell’s family Invisibility cloak. Both their wands are at the Ollivander’s, who is _, besides checking them,_ doing three wand holsters… should I ask for a fourth?”

“Salazar’s wand?”

“I did not want to give Dumbledore any more reasoning’s so Salazar acquired a new one. Basilisk teeth’s core this time.”

Voldemort nodded.

“Get a wand holster for me as well, then. I will bring the siblings and Salazar to visit the Isle of the Blessed. The siblings only know Diagon Alley and have _, most likely,_ heard of Hogsmeade. It is time they meet a real Wizardry Town.”

“There are only-wizards towns?” Harry wondered surprised.

“There is Hogsmeade which is a road with houses from both sides. Isle of the Blessed is a whole island, though. It is not a cheap place, still _– after the Muggle mistreatment –_ I do not believe I want either of you near Muggles.”

Harry gaped surprised. Tom returned alone, only for Voldemort to take them out the house and magically travel them into the entrance of a village on a specie of a mountain where it was built all the way to the top of the small mountain. It was one of those old looking ones where the houses were surrounded by castle walls and could not be built higher than a certain standard. Harry and Hermione shared a look, before Harry turned towards the two Riddles.

“Can we climb over the walls?” He asked, pointing at them.

“After breakfast.” Voldemort agreed. “Choose a café.”

**–** **A/B/O** **–**

**_ TMR _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry and Hermione ran off looking into every café and pub that showed up, making the villagers smile amused. None made contact though. Tom had made certain his bite was at show on Harry’s neck.

–Journalists?– He asked barely a sound so Harry would not hear him _, since he knew that his young Mate could understand them._

–All over town.– Voldemort agreed. –What better day than the birthday to show that we are not taking advantage?–

Tom nodded as the siblings stopped and signalled back as they finally chose one, while halfway up the hill.

“This one has a balcony over the bar where we can sit down.” Harry put in excitedly. “We’ll even be able to look over the walls!”

Looked like Harry was a heights kind of person. A look at Voldemort told him he was not the only one who noticed.

“Go pick a table then.” Tom agreed and _, like an eager Omega,_ Harry run inside and up the stairs excitedly. –With that personality and people thought he was an Alpha?– He retorted harshly towards his older-self.

–The suppressants kept most of his Omega characteristics under wrap.– Voldemort argued as they followed Harry and Hermione. –Even _I_ could not sense his Omega scent.–

Tom frowned surprised at that. They sat down and a mated young Omega with an obvious bite on her neck, offered them the café’s menu list. Tom frowned at feeling Harry’s antsieness even though a moment prior he had been eager at realizing that they were on an island in a lake surrounded by a forest. He glanced up from the menu to find a group of Alphas shamelessly checking out the siblings.

“ _Father_ , shall I or will you?”

Voldemort looked at the group and gave the menu to the siblings.

“Ask for me a full English breakfast.” He ordered before standing and approaching the group. “Are you blind enough to realize that one of the orphan Omega siblings that you are checking out has the claiming bite from my son?”

The Alphas frowned and Tom made Harry tilt his head so they could see his mark on the back of his neck. The Alphas stood and followed Voldemort downstairs.

“Mating claim thingy?” Harry asked as he always did when Tom acted someway that he didn’t understand why.

“An Alpha can’t check out another Alpha’s Mate. Omega or otherwise.” The waitress put in kindly. “As your sister, they also require to ask for permission from your father-in-law or your Mate to look at her the way they were when either of them are present.”

“Oh… thank you. I know nothing of this. I was raised among Betas.”

The female Omega smiled at Harry before turning towards Tom.

“Two English breakfasts.” Tom requested and then looked at the others.

“Can I have pancakes?” Harry asked.

“It _is_ your birthday.” Tom agreed amused.

Harry turned towards the waitress with a huge smile, who smiled sweetly back.

“Chocolate topping?” She offered and Harry nodded eagerly. “And you, Dear?”

“Ham and cheese toasty.” Hermione put in. “And a tea of camomile for two.”

“And another of green tea for two, preference no teabags for the green tea.” Tom agreed and the waitress nodded, walking away. “Those Alphas probably have never been faced before.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “The place’s owner cannot put costumers out just because they look at his waitresses. Still, _Father_ is a Lord.”

Harry glanced back towards where the Alphas had been and then again at Tom.

“Are those the type that would keep me home pregnant?” Tom nodded and Hermione gasped in outrage. “All things considered, I got lucky.”

Tom did not argue. _After all, he had taught Harry **that** to stop him from refusing the mating when it was still fragile. _Voldemort returned alone.

–I give them until lunch to try something out.–

Tom nodded and checked his robe pockets for his new wand to make certain he had it.

–Let them try.–

Voldemort smirked back and Tom sensed Harry’s freak-out.

**–** **A/B/O** **–**

Wednesday, 1 September 1993

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

As scared as Harry was of Voldemort, he got used to his constant presence. Harry had been embarrassed when his outing to the island had been front page in the next day’s newspaper. _Town people had even been interviewed! As if Harry was the celebrity that you only saw once in a while._ The Alphas who had tried to confront Tom’s claim were also part of the column, with names and pictures. Harry felt pity for them as now they’d never get a Mate willingly enough _._

“This one is remarkably empty.” Harry put in, pointing inside a carriage. “Only a man sleeping inside.”

Tom approached and looked, before he nodded and they entered. They set their trunks on the place over the seats and sat down on the same side, facing the stranger. Harry looked out the window to find the Weasleys arrive the 9 & ¾ Platform at the last second and enter the train. _As always, just on the tick of time._

“Did Ron tell you anything all summer?”

Hermione shook her head sadly. Didn’t take long for the Weasley twins to arrive at their door.

“Riddle, right?” The two asked and Tom nodded. “Harry is a brother in everything but blood. Hurt him or make him cry on purpose and we will do the same to you, just ten times worse.”

Tom stood and shook both their hands as Harry stuttered in embarrassment.

“Will you sit down with us?”

“We are looking for our friend Lee… a Beta.”

“When you do, our carriage can still hold three more. You are fifth-years as well, correct?”

“Yes, we’ll be classmates.” The twins agreed and left, after waving at Harry and Hermione.

Tom sat down again and Harry glanced back at him uncertain.

“Even if Alphas, they just did a family claim like you once did on Hermione. My Alpha recognizes them as brothers now.” He explained and Harry nodded uncertain.

The carriage door opened and they looked at Ron, deep red like his hair.

“Mum said that Dumbledore had said that you were an Alpha and would’ve wed Gi… my sister. I wanted to owl you back, but… Mum…”

Tom took out his wand, stood and approached Ron, who tensed but didn’t back down. Finally, a copper light involved Ron all over.

“Sit down. When we arrive the school we will have the Healer check you up.” Tom put in before he sat down besides Harry and hugged him one-armed. “What gender role has your parents told that you are?”

“Alpha?”

Tom nodded, but didn’t say anything else. Harry looked back puzzled.

“Does that copper colour mean that Ron is also an Omega?” He wondered to which Tom nodded and Ron lost the control of his legs, falling down on the seat besides Hermione as she pulled him on it. “Shall I do the wording?”

“If you want to claim the three brothers into actual blood-siblings.” Tom agreed.

“What do _you_ think?” Harry argued.

Tom looked towards his other side where Ron was gaping back.

“I understand that you, Harry, were drugged because you were _the_ _Hero_ so you _could not_ be an Omega. Who drugged you forgot that Magic has It ways and It decided that we should be together.”

“Why me though?” Ron argued.

“As a child when the test is done sometimes the name of the true Mate shows up on it as a possible Alpha. Harry would appear my name since Magic wanted us together.” Tom explained. “Does not mean that you have to Mate with this Alpha, only that you will feel the most complete with him.”

Ron nodded embarrassed.

“Can _you_ do the test?” Harry wondered.

“It requires it to be done by a Goblin to be official.” He argued. The door opened and Tom pointed at Ron. “Your youngest is also in suppressants. Omega.”

The twins and Lee sat down facing Ron and Hermione, before the twins pulled Ron into their arms and held him close on their laps. Harry raised an eyebrow at Tom.

“Their Alpha-side require that they show their brother that he is perfect just the way he is.” Lee put in, before he shook Tom’s hand. “Lee Jordan. Welcome to Hogwarts.”

“Salazar Riddle. And thank you.”

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **The Potters**
> 
> ~Isys


	8. Chapter VII  –The Potters–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **1,890
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
>  **–** Parseltongue **–**
> 
> {Mind-talking through Horcrux}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter VII**

**–The Potters–**

Wednesday, 1 September 1993

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry cried in Tom’s arms. He raised his head to look at the others through the foggy glasses, only to realize he wasn’t the only one shivering.

“What was that?” He asked Tom.

“Dementors.” His Mate and Alpha explained angrily. The door opened again and Harry shivered in fear of yet again. “It is the Professor.” Tom placated.

Harry raised his head to find the man they’d occupied the carriage to be entering again after having thrown the Creature away.

“Here. Chocolate.” The Professor offered Tom, who bit a corner before giving the rest to Harry. “Already owled ahead with what happened.”

“Thanks, Sir.” Harry whispered.

Tom made Harry move into a sitting position on his lap.

“Remus Lupin, am I correct?” Tom asked and the only adult nodded as he gave chocolate to the others. “Harry, he was best friend with your father. He probably even changed your nappies.”

Harry’s eyes grew as Professor Lupin went pink.

“It was a long time ago. He wouldn’t remember me.” He argued before he sat down.

“I wouldn’t remember anything.” Harry agreed. “Still… someone who actually knew my parents and who can tell me about them! Someone who won’t tell me that Mum was a whore and Dad her drunk pimp, _like my relatives told me all my childhood_. Or someone who just tell me how great they are to die at Voldemort’s hands, _like everyone else does_. I’d love to hear something in first-hand from an old friend.” He claimed eagerly.

Professor Lupin took a deep breath as everyone gasped. Harry glanced at Tom uncertain.

“Whore and pimp?” Tom asked.

“Who got themselves blown-up in a car accident. Car accident where I’d be the only survivor with this scar.” He explained with a shrug. “I was eleven when Hagrid told me the truth against their will. They didn’t even want me to go to Hogwarts.”

“Alpha, may I hold your Mate for a couple moments? This week is not a good one.”

Harry frowned and glanced at Professor Lupin whose pupils were dilated beyond measure. His eyes seemed golden.

“Go, Harry.” Tom agreed and _, still shaking from the fainting,_ Harry stood and approached the Professor who held his hand to relax his inner attribute.

_Omega maybe? Would’ve Harry react like that if someone dared to hurt Hermione? He’d be livid with anger… which Lupin couldn’t unleash right now._

Looking back at Tom to make certain it was all right, Harry pulled Professor Lupin’s head unto his chest and hugged him close.

**–A/BB/O–**

When the train arrived they stayed on the carriage, Harry sitting on Tom’s lap, as they waited for the Station to lessen the number of people. Finally, the door opened and four people entered. Harry tensed as Voldemort approached and pulled him to his feet, before taking a real good look into Harry’s eyes while Harry felt him poking around his mind.

“Chocolate?” Voldemort demanded and Harry nodded embarrassed. “Miss Potter?”

“Professor Lupin gave all of us.” Hermione agreed.

Voldemort nodded and stepped back from Harry’s personal space and head.

“The female scream you heard was your mother’s.” He added, making Harry stutter as Hermione stood and run to hug him. –Why are Weasleys here, Salazar?–

–I did a sibling claim.– Harry lied before Tom could reply _, knowing that otherwise Voldemort wouldn’t accept them like Tom did._

Voldemort looked at Harry _, obviously having forgotten that Harry was a Parselmouth,_ and then towards the three gingers.

“I just spent all day arguing with your parents over Harry’s legal rights to mate my son Salazar.”

“Mum always told that our, _now dead_ , sister would’ve mate Harry… Sir.” Ron replied with more courage than he probably felt.

“Not to mention that they put our Ronikins under suppressants as well.” – “Yeah, according to your son: Ron’s exam showed a possible Alpha that our parents didn’t approve.”

Voldemort looked back at Tom and then towards the Goblin that had accompanied him.

“Harry has done a sibling claim on the two Alphas and one Omega.” He put in before approaching Madam Pomfrey, who was talking with Professor Lupin out in the corridor.

As the Goblin worked around the three Weasleys, Harry released himself from Hermione, left the carriage and approached Voldemort, who was fast to share with him his Alpha aura although just enough to don’t become overwhelming. Harry’s shiver disappeared immediately.

“How do you feel, Mr Po…?” Voldemort coughed pointedly and Professor McGonagall looked at Voldemort with a frown, “Peverell?”

“Salazar kept me calm after my faint… the shout was really my Mum’s?” Voldemort nodded. “Why was I the only one to hear her?”

“Because Dementors awake inner-nightmares.” Voldemort explained. “Only you heard her because what you heard was her shout before her death. Unlike your classmates, _who never experienced anything too terrible_ , you were there when your parents died.”

Harry frowned.

“What was it that you used to send them away, Sir?”

“A Patronus.” Professor Lupin explained.

Harry hummed and glanced at Voldemort again.

“That must be one of the few spells which I am unable to teach you myself, I fear.”

Harry frowned at that, only for Tom to set a hand on his shoulder.

“Do not worry, Mate, I am certain that your father’s friend will not mind to spend a couple of extra classes with you to teach you.” Professor Lupin tensed but a look from Professor McGonagall herself told him that it wasn’t optional. –The Goblin just did the exam. It is a _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_. Abraxas’ Grandson?–

–Son, who is married to an Alpha Black and has a Beta son, Harry’s age.–

Tom hummed and Harry glanced over towards his friends to see the Goblin finishing up their new identification documents. Finally, the Goblin approached and gave Professor McGonagall three scrolls, before leaving. Harry sent an _I’m sorry_ look at the dark-red-haired trio who simply grinned back. Their brown eyes now hazelnut instead.

“Come on, Mr Potter, I have to see the damage that it was done to you during your suppressants.” Madam Pomfrey put in and pulled Ron down the corridor. “Tom, came visit me when you are done. We have a lot to speak about with two suppressed Omegas under your ward.”

“I will, Poppy.” Voldemort agreed before she left the train with Ron. “Anything you require my signatures on, Minerva?”

“If you are heading to the Infirmary wing then I’ll bring everything there. The new three Potters’ slip to go to Hogsmeade for example. And the private classes to teach both Peverell and Miss Potter about Wizardry World Laws and Customs paperwork.”

“We will discuss it then, as well as the Creature’s extra hours.”

Professor McGonagall held back Professor Lupin when he turned on Voldemort ready to strike.

“And Miss Potter’s full timetable.” She agreed before pulling Professor Lupin down the corridor. “I have to take you before the Moon rises.” Harry could hear her snap before they disappeared.

“Creature?” Harry wondered.

“Your father was his Human Pack Alpha.” Voldemort replied. “I am surprised that Professor Dumbledore had the gall to hire him, though.”

“Is it illegal to hire Creatures?” Harry wondered as they all left together.

“He will have to take breaks for a week every Full Moon. Besides that, he can coexist like any other Wizard.” Voldemort argued and the twins chuckled. “Mr.s Potters, which are your extra classes and what are your future plans in life?”

“Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures.” Fred put in. – “We intend on opening our own joke shop.” George added.

Voldemort hummed.

“Charms and Transfiguration?”

“I have an O in Charms.” – “And I’ve an O in Transfiguration.”

“I will get you two a tutor to help you out for your creations in the future.” Voldemort agreed. “Still _, as the Alphas of the Potter Family,_ you require to learn the Potter Lordship.”

Lee chuckled at his friends’ account, who were gaping.

“Harry’s the rightful Heir.”

“Harry is mated with my son. He is now both the Peverell and the Slytherin Heir alongside my son. Miss Potter _, as an Omega,_ will wed her Mate and get his/her surname and the same for the third Omega Potter.”

The twins glared at Lee before they nodded at Voldemort.

“When we get our timetable we will owl it to you, _Your Highness_.”

“Fred, George?” Harry called and the two looked back with a grin. “That’s The Dark Wizard with capital T.”

The three stuttered before they looked at Voldemort wide-eyed as they arrived the front-gates.

“As Harry said, I suggest you not to cross me because I now have a legal and a Lord claim over all of you. Actually, the only reason why I am even slightly tolerating you two is because you did the blood-sibling-adoption. Are we understood?”

“Cristal clear.”

“Now get in the carriage and make sure that no one messes with your three Omega siblings.”

“Sir, yes sir.”

Voldemort smirked amused.

“I am a Dark Lord; not Hitler.” He argued before he leaned down and kissed Harry’s forehead scar. –If you require and Salazar cannot, I will spend the next couple hours in the Infirmary wing.–

Harry nodded and Voldemort apparated away. They entered the carriage and it took them back to the castle.

“Why is he so…?”

“Family claim.” Tom replied. “On the moment I claimed Harry, he must have won his body back and _– consequently –_ some of his old looks. I still do not advise you to mess with him.”

“Even _we_ know better than to piss-off You Know Who.” George argued. – “Principally when he has Lord Rights over us and can just order us what to do against our will.” Fred added.

“I’m sorry, Guys.”

“Don’t worry. At least we really are siblings now.” – “And You Know Who can lose all control over us if _Sally_ over there ever does step out of tone.”

Harry snorted as Tom huffed.

“Just make certain that if Harry enters into Heat to get him to the Infirmary wing before getting me.”

“Didn’t Harry just have his first in June?”

“Suppressants. His metabolism is out of control.” Tom explained as they arrived. “Not to mention that Omega’s Heat is thrice a year.”

“Lucky you.” Lee argued, which made Harry turn deep red.

“Harry does not self-lubricate.” Tom argued. “His body asks for something that he is too young and tight to get. He actually entered into a panic-attack when I started knotting him the first-time. Where am I lucky that Harry’s body will ask more than the three times a year?”

Hermione hugged Harry with one arm as the Alphas and Beta lowered their heads embarrassed.

“We’re sorry. We didn’t mean to imply…”

“It is to Harry that you need to apologise for that preconceived notion of Omegas equalling to lots of sex. Do remember that Harry only now made 13-year-old. He does not feel the sexual desire out of Heat.”

The three fifth-year students nodded embarrassed.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **The Transferred Students**
> 
> ~Isys


	9. Chapter VIII  –The Transferred Student–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **1,541
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
>  **–** Parseltongue **–**
> 
> {Mind-talking through Horcrux}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter VIII**

**–The Transferred Student–**

Wednesday, 1 September 1993

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry sat down between Hermione and George at the Gryffindor table as Tom stayed on his feet by the first-years.

“Who’s the fresh meat?” – “With that stance he has to be an Alpha.” – “I know, right?” – “He is so hot and…”

“Alicia!” Fred snapped and the gossiping girls looked back at him, who in turn pointed at the back of Harry’s neck. “Do I require to be more explicit about _whose_ Alpha he is?”

The girls’ eyes widened.

“Merlin’s pants, all the best ones are already taken!”

“Nice catch, Harry.” Angelina added as the others sighed sadly.

“He was the one who choose me.” Harry argued deep red. “He probably prefers male Omegas who are hard to get to bed, anyway.”

George chuckled into his hand while pretending to cough as the older girls choked in outrage.

“ _What_?”

“The way you were speaking of me, you sounded like you were shopping your newest robe.” Harry looked up at Tom as he approached and set a hand on the back of Harry’s neck, on the mating mark. “And I do prefer Omegas who aren’t throwing themselves at any possible Alpha that shows up.” The standing male teenager added.

The teen girls blushed deep red and turned back towards the sorting as the first-years were being sorted.

“You should be over there.” Harry whispered.

“I am the last one. And, even if your brothers had not signalled for me, I could feel your tension.” Tom argued. “The Halfbreed Professor realized that you needed me and signalled me with the eyes to come.”

“Filius Flitwick, Charms and Head of Ravenclaw House.” Hermione offered. “Professor Minerva McGonagall is the Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor House. But she’s at the Infirmary wing with Lord Riddle and Ron right now.”

Tom nodded thankfully at Hermione.

“What about the other two Head of Houses?”

“The short pump one who looks like she is about to welcome you into her arms to mother you?” Harry offered and Tom looked down the staff table before nodding. “Head of Hufflepuff and Herbology Professor. Professor Pomona Sprout.”

“And Slytherin is that all in black and greasy-haired one, Potions.” George pointed out. “Severus Snape, aka the Dungeon’s Bat. Also makes it his life to pick on Gryffindors and specially your Mate and Neville over there. Longbottom.”

Tom looked at Neville before he frowned.

“Can you brew a potion?” He asked Harry.

“I suck at it.” Harry argued only to whimper as Tom tightened his hold on his neck. “I’m horrible at it.” He amended and Tom massaged his pain away.

“Suck is definitely not the word used in this definition. More used at the dining table and on the bedroom.” Tom retorted and Harry frowned not understanding at first, only to turn deep red at the innuendo. “I will have a talk with my father. The Professor is not teaching properly considering the fact that I know that you are great in the kitchen. Brewing is a lot like following a food recipe.”

“With the difference that you can’t taste it.” Fred argued with a snort.

Harry lowered his head embarrassed, only for Tom to start massaging his mating bite. The touch left sparks in his whole being.

“Not to mention that this is the Potion Master who tried to give you a potion that would leave you infertile if ingested during the Heat.”

Hermione looked up at Tom immediately and _, as soon as Tom released his mating bite,_ pulled Harry into a motherly hug. Harry saw Tom give a look at the twins, before he approached Professor Flitwick.

“Salazar Riddle, if you don’t mind?”

Tom approached and sat on the too low for him bench. He picked the sorting hat from the still too short Professor and put it on his own head as there was no way that Professor Flitwick would manage to do it himself. It barely touched his head before it was shouting.

“Slytherin!”

Tom took out the hat and gave Professor Flitwick with a smile _, who smiled back,_ and stood, walking to the celebrating Slytherin table. Harry couldn’t help but notice that Malfoy didn’t celebrate.

“How will you two make it work? The two Houses don’t coexist and…” Angelina started, but Oliver stopped her. “What?”

“Salazar is the Heir of Slytherin. He gave me not the Riddle surname but the Peverell one. Another of his inheritances. I’m the Peverell Heir and he the Slytherin Heir if I understood it right.” Harry supplied.

“Oh… you knew, Oliver?”

“It was in the column about Harry’s birthday. My parents wouldn’t shut up all month long about Harry being both the Potter and the Peverell Heir.”

“These two are the Potter Heirs now.” Harry retorted, signalling at the twins.

“Blood sibling-adoption as well?” Oliver asked and they all nodded. “Explains why your Mate lets them _, as Alphas,_ so close to you. I take it that Ron as well?”

“Yes, he is at the Infirmary wing right now.” George agreed. – “Since he was also under suppressants.” Fred added. – “We’ll be checking everything the three will be eating from now on, that’s for certain.” Lee finished.

Oliver shared a look with Angelina.

“When the media finds out this will be a blast.”

“Healers will be doing check-ups on everyone.” The two pinpointed.

Harry glanced at the head table to find Professor Dumbledore staring back with a disappointment look that somehow started to make his belly hurt and constrict. George turned Harry’s head away at once and somehow the constrict got less pertinent, but it was still there…

“Don’t look or you’ll provoke a justified Mate War.” He whispered back. “Considering who our Lord is; I can’t even fandom what his people taught his own son. It will end bloody and all under the Law.”

Harry nodded embarrassed and served himself when the food appeared, not commenting when the older trio hurried to magic check everything he and Hermione served on their plates and glasses.

**–A/B/O–**

“Potter! Potter!” Harry glanced at the approaching Malfoy with a raised eyebrow. “They say you fainted in the train. Did you actually fainted?”

Before any of his group could pull him away, a massive overwhelming Aura stepped forward and between the two.

“Unlike you, _who were pampered all your life,_ Harry saw death before in his life. He fainted because his past is so painful that the Dementors feel attracted and feed on it.” Voldemort snarled. “And be certain that I will tell Lucius about you picking on my son’s Mate.” Was added before Malfoy could even open his mouth.

Voldemort turned around and pulled Harry up the stairs. Harry glanced backwards at a wide-eyed Malfoy.

“I can deal with Malfoy.” Harry argued, really hoping that Voldemort wouldn’t do anything to the blond more than he had just done.

–You chose my younger-self, Harry. Still, when you need a Mate’s calming Aura we both feel it. We both are your Mate, even if you are with just one of us.– Voldemort reprimanded and Harry blushed at that. –Something happened in the Great Hall that you required one of us. Salazar did not calm you down. So, or you did not let him notice or your siblings took care of it. Which one it is?–

–Both.– Harry mumbled. –It’s not important…–

Voldemort hissed angrily and they entered the Infirmary wing. Madam Pomfrey looked up from Ron’s bed.

“Why is Mr Peverell’s magic rampant?”

“Something happened at dinner that the siblings hid from Salazar so to not provoke a Mate War and Harry refuses to tell me what it was.” Voldemort snarled and pulled Harry to sit on another bed, sitting down beside him and the Omega was immediately overwhelmed with the Alpha’s Aura.

**–A/B/O–**

**_ LV _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Voldemort looked at Harry as he fainted on his arms. The other Potters staying by the entrance of the Infirmary wing, uncertain.

“Is it the first-time you actually share your magic with him?” Poppy asked and Voldemort nodded. “Your son’s is less Darker than yours.”

“Harry can see Magic.” Ronald put in and Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the teenager. “He calls them Auras. I don’t think he realises that, unless taught, people can’t.” – “We never mentioned because that was just a proof of how powerful he was.” Hermione added. – “And They say that he is the only one who can defeat _your Highness_.” The twins finished.

“Magic Sentient.” Voldemort had to hold back his lust.

_Harry belonged to his younger-self, after all._

“What happened at dinner for his magic to be out of control?” Poppy demanded to know.

“The _‘I’m disappointed with you, son’_ look.” One of the twins, eventually, admitted.

“The Headmaster?” Voldemort demanded.

“We didn’t let it even happen more than two seconds.” The other twin (strangely enough for Voldemort – _who had fought her_ – both looked alike Lily Potter) argued.

 _Which must be another way of saying yes in teenage-terms nowadays_ , Voldemort guessed.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To who hasn’t understand Blood Adoption yet. You keep your features, but inheriting the new parents features. So for Example Fred and George get the red hair from Lily. She isn’t ginger, she is dark-red haired. Hermione’s brown eyes? Are now hazelnut-like like James. They still look remarkably the same but going to the new bloodline to look for the most alike features that they had before.
> 
> This is why people still recognise them as Fred and George even though they just did the blood adoption. Even though Oliver wood knew them as before he had to be told the potion happened to be able to realize the difference
> 
> Next chapter: **Professor Voldemort**
> 
> ~Isys


	10. Chapter IX  –Professor Voldemort–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **1,692
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
>  **–** Parseltongue **–**
> 
> {Mind-talking through Horcrux}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter IX**

**–Professor Voldemort–**

Thursday, 2 September 1993

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry woke up and immediately was offered his glasses, he put them on only to find he’d slept in the Infirmary wing. He glanced up at Ron who had just woke him up.

“I’m awake.” He agreed. “Why did I sleep here?”

“I because of the suppressants and you because of Dumbledore’s eyebrow of disapproval.”

Harry nodded and sat up. The twins waved back and showed two heaps of clothes.

“Don’t worry: we brought you trousers.” George put in with a smirk.

“Hermione?” Harry asked as they accepted their clothes.

“Our Guardian and Lord told us not to warn Sally last night. First night. _‘The need to make a good impression’_.” The twins shrugged as Ron and Harry changed. “It’s already morning. Hermione went to see if he already left the Slytherin Common Room.”

“Alone?” Harry and Ron wondered outraged.

“Lee followed her.” Fred argued with a roll of eyes. – “Blood adoption or not, let’s not give the prejudiced Slytherins against Muggleborns a chance, shall we?” George added with a _«we aren’t stupid, man»_ look.

“Technically, all of you are Halfbloods.” Tom’s voice said and Harry peeked from behind the curtain towards the doors to see the older enter with Hermione and Lee. “Harry, you stink like my father.”

“He overwhelmed me with his Alpha aura last night.” Harry agreed.

Tom looked at the twins with a raised eyebrow.

“Harry is a Senti-thingy. Your father shared his magic, _as you two must probably share enough key-points to calm down Harry’s Omega-self,_ what made Harry black-out instantaneously.”

“Father is Darker than I am.” Tom agreed. “Now it makes sense why Harry keeps saying that His aura leaves him sick.”

Tom approached and rearranged Harry’s clothes. A look told Harry that he should have told Tom earlier. They left the Infirmary wing and _, as they descended the stairs,_ Harry stopped at seeing some older ones picking on a 12-year-old girl.

“Who is that?”

“Luna Lovegood.” Hermione put in. “She’s a little… crazy.”

Harry nodded and approached the bullies. He didn’t need to look to hear Ron sigh.

“Here we go again.”

“Hey!” Harry shouted and immediately Luna was released. The bullies turned and raised an eyebrow. “Leave her alone. What has she ever done to you?”

“Look an Omega with thoughts of grandeur.”

Ron snorted as he joined Harry’s side.

“Well on our first-year at Hogwarts, on the very first day that we were taught Wingardium Leviousa, this very one Omega – _and I mean myself_ – defeated a Troll while you were pissing yourself and running to your Common Room. What have you ever done yourself to deserve the title of… Beta?”

“Alpha!”

“Doesn’t look like an Alpha to me… Harry?”

“With the way she feels the need to pick on ‘ _lesser’_ people? Definitely a Beta with wishes of grandeur.” Harry agreed.

“Look, you’d be lucky if an Alpha like me would even glance your way.”

“That was a mating innuendo, wasn’t it, Ron?”

“Definitely.” Ron agreed.

The two grinned and stepped to the side to show Tom, who was looking at the two Alphas with a raised eyebrow.

“Betas,” a group of warning growls “let me present you to Salazar Riddle, Heir Slytherin and a Thoroughbred Alpha.” Harry put in, before tilting his head to the side and showing-off his bite mark on the back of his neck. “My Alpha.”

“Is there a problem?” Tom asked in a clear calm _, yet warning,_ tone.

“No… no problem.”

It was amusing how they immediately hide their tails and ran off. Harry approached Luna and offered her her earpieces back.

“I take it that rescuing people is a thing?” Tom asked.

“I was the first.” Hermione agreed. “Ron bullied me and then that same day the two saved me from a Troll.”

Harry smiled at the younger girl.

“I’m Harry.”

“Luna.”

Harry offered his hand that Luna took.

“Pleasure to meet you, Luna. Welcome to the group.”

“What?”

“Welcome to the friendship group.” Harry agreed and walked back with her towards the others.

“Pleasure, Friend Luna.” Fred and George put in before each one grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

Luna limited to smile and let the two walk her down the corridor and down the stairs to the Great Hall. Tom took hold of Harry’s arm.

–Don’t be mad.– Harry pleaded.

–I am not. At the least it was a Pureblood.– Tom agreed as they entered the Great Hall together. –Who had the idea to not tell me last night?–

–Voldemort.–

Tom nodded, before kissing Harry on the forehead and heading to his table. Harry followed his friend and siblings to Gryffindor table, only for Oliver to sit down before them.

“Is your Mate anti-Quidditch?”

“I believe he doesn’t like flying, why?”

Oliver sighed.

“I’ll go ask him. I can’t have you on the team if he says no.”

Harry nodded and Oliver stood going to the Slytherin table, while ignoring the Slytherins’ jeers at him. Tom looked back when the Gryffindor seventh-year and Quidditch Captain approached him. Tom listened before he said his answer. Oliver returned, obviously glad with the answer what made Harry feel like he never breathed so relieved.

“He said yes?” Katie asked.

“But demands to assist to every practice. Claims that he doesn’t care about the game so he won’t be spying for his own House team.”

“Did you take it?” Harry wondered uncertain.

“If your Mate is willing enough to let you play? Even if he spied on us, we’d still beat the Slytherins.” Oliver argued.

Harry snorted. Professor McGonagall passed by their side as she distributed the timetables. Harry accepted his to see he’d start the school year with the Wizardry Laws and Customs classes. Three periods of it. Harry looked up at his new siblings to find the twins showing off their own timetable also with the laws and customs.

“Looks like we’ll have classes together then.” George said. – “Given by _his Highness_.” Fred agreed.

“No classroom though.” Hermione pointed out. “Harry, do you think you can… you know…?”

Harry nodded and did his best to concentrate.

“Salazar.” He called.

“English.” Ron argued.

Harry took a deep breath before he focused, as he stared at his locket’s snake.

–Salazar!–

–What is it?– Tom was fast to answer.

–We have the law class now, but no classroom.–

–Give me a few moments. My Head House did not bother giving me my own timetable.– Tom put in, before Harry saw him stand and look through the other Slytherins for his own timetable. Finally, Tom walked to their table as he looked at it. “My father told you anything yesterday?”

“No, we didn’t exactly speak.” Harry argued. “He was more focused on lending me magic.”

Tom nodded, sat down besides Harry and closed his eyes before he played with his ring, until finally he opened his eyes.

“Father said for us to go into the Infirmary wing. For us to bring parchment, ink bottle and quills.”

The five Potter siblings nodded and finished breakfast. They left and climbed to the Gryffindor tower.

“Was it just me or Sally has a direct access to our new Guardian?”

“I believe I have too.” Harry pointed out and signalled his locket. “Salazar gifted it to me on my birthday. It has the same Aura that He has.”

He opened and showed to the others the pictures, Mum and Dad having jumped from their picture to Harry and Hermione’s and were dancing with them.

“That’s neat but we have to update that sibling picture, though.” George argued. “And if that is true then you need to learn how that works out. Just imagine if you are with Sally having some _sweet good time_ and then you accidentally call your in-law…”

Harry’s face went deep red, _picturing the threesome that could create…_

“Hermione, do you mind?”

Hermione grabbed a book from her bag and hit George with it.

“No more mentioning Omegas’ Heats.” George agreed as he massaged his hurt location.

 **–A/B/O** –

Voldemort accepted Harry’s timetable and copied it to a free parchment when they arrived the Infirmary wing and joined him and Madam Pomfrey. The teens all camping around an hospital bed as Voldemort was sitting on a chair by the bedside table to use it to write on.

“Professor Dumbledore did this on purpose.” The mid-40s version of Tom Riddle said as Madam Pomfrey left the Infirmary wing to go clean the nearest to the Infirmary wing’s classroom. “I have yet to be given authorization to have a classroom. Yet, he does not even give me my own timetable.”

“What can he achieve with this?” Ron wondered.

“Proof that I am incapable of giving classes since I do not even give you your private ones. I take it that all of you are in Wizardry Laws and Customs?”

“Yes, Sir.” Hermione agreed. “Although, in Magical Theory and in Magical Practice only Harry and Salazar are in it.”

“Harry is the one who needs it for his Sentiency.” Voldemort agreed. “As you all can guess I am not prepared for the class yet. Each of you will write what you know of Wizardry etiquette, customs and laws. Anything you know and remember. It will help on realizing how to teach each of you.”

They all nodded as Madam Pomfrey returned, they moved to the small classroom and sat down by the tables of two people. Tom sat with Harry and the two took out their writing utensils before starting the essay.

“ _Your Highness_? Just wondering, what do we call you?”

“Lord or Professor Slytherin.” Voldemort replied and the twins nodded, not arguing. “Harry, give me your timetable again. I could not help but notice that you lacked the Patronus classes.”

Harry picked his timetable and Tom picked his as well, both giving the approaching their table Voldemort.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the part with Voldemort’s looking like he would’ve if he was in his 40s and if he was Tom Riddle because _, even though I’ve said it plenty on times that Voldemort looks like an older version of Tom Riddle instead of his serpentine version,_ people are STILL asking me HOW he LOOKS LIKE
> 
> *strained smile*
> 
> Hope this answers all of you who questioned it
> 
> Next chapter: **Quidditch**
> 
> ~Isys


	11. Thoroughbred Alpha

Since I've been asked what is a Thoroughbred Alpha I hope this answers:

According to: [ΑΒΩ DYNAMICS & LIFE (https://abodynamicslife.tumblr.com/post/155911716151/so-you-want-to-write-omegaverse)](https://abodynamicslife.tumblr.com/post/155911716151/so-you-want-to-write-omegaverse)

> _«Alphas are treated with the utmost respect by everyone, especially thoroughbred alphas, which are generally the same as normal alphas only they are stronger, faster, and smarter. However, thoroughbreds are quite rare.»_
> 
> ...
> 
> _«However, thoroughbred alphas can smell through» suppressants_


	12. Chapter X  –Quidditch–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **1,896
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
>  **–** Parseltongue **–**
> 
> {Mind-talking through Horcrux}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter X**

**–Quidditch–**

Thursday, 2 September 1993

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry was finishing up his essay when the small classroom’s door opened. The group glanced behind towards the entering Professor Dumbledore and a group of old men.

“Tom, what do you think you are doing?”

“According to the timetable that you gave my wards and son, these are my hours of class. I immediately contacted my former classmate Poppy, who was fast at setting up this small classroom for us to use beside her Infirmary wing.” Voldemort replied. “Even if you did not warn me of my hours or given me a classroom, these are still my legal hours to be at Hogwarts.”

The old men turned towards Dumbledore wide-eyed.

“Excuse us for this, Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Potter. Will you require a bigger classroom?”

“Tomorrow at 3pm for Harry Peverell’s Magic Sentient classes.” Voldemort agreed. “One that holds well against decontrolled magic.”

The old men nodded and tried to force Dumbledore to leave the classroom.

“Sirs?” Tom called, standing. “Are you the School Board’s Members?”

“Yes, we are, Heir Slytherin.” They agreed as they stopped and turned to look at Tom.

“Is it acceptable that every single House in this school, minus Slytherin, is afraid to death of Potions? I have not had classes with him, but so far the Wizard has tried to give my Mate a contraceptive potion during Heat that would leave him infertile. Which, according to my godmother, is the one he always tells her to use.”

“Your godmother?” One of the members of the School Board asked.

“Poppy Pomfrey.” Voldemort put in. “Salazar was visiting her when Harry entered into his Heat last school year.”

“Harry is also a great cook and is terrible at Potions. He has an Acceptable at best.”

Voldemort stood from the Professor table and approached the standing Tom and sitting Harry, setting a hand on each’s shoulder from behind.

“As a student Alpha James Potter and his school friends bullied Beta Severus Snape. Looks like Severus cannot see past the bullying he suffered and is now returning the favour.” Voldemort put in harshly. “Even if, ironically enough, Harry is also the child of the Beta he was _, and still is,_ in love with. Although _– most likely –_ he cannot look at him and not think « _this was supposed to be mine! And is tainted with those Potter looks»._ ”

Harry shivered and stood to lean against Tom’s side, who hugged him close.

“We will look into Professor Snape’s case immediately.” The members agreed.

“And Professor Dumbledore is the only person who cared enough to drug Harry with the suppressants. Not to mention Ron.” George put in as he wrote down his essay. – “According to our former family before the sibling blood adoption, Harry was supposed to wed our youngest sister who was an Omega and Ron was an Alpha. Guess what: they are both Omegas and Molly and Arthur are saying that Harry should have kept it hidden like Dumbledore had told them to do.” – “Which we now understood they meant Ron. We owe the Riddles an eye opening.” – “Not to mention the howlers we got this morning for daring to go against Dumbledore’s orders and take the suppressants from Ron.” – “They didn’t even care about the blood sibling-adoption…”

The Members nodded and left. Voldemort released Harry and Tom before following the older people out the office.

“What is going to happen?” Hermione asked uncertain.

“If Dumbledore does not manage to bring this under wraps then he will be fired and the same for Snape.” Tom explained.

“Good riddance.” Ron grumbled under his breath and finished his essay. “Is your father a sticker for full name or just Ron is enough, Sally?”

“It is school related, put the full name.” Tom argued.

Ron sighed and wrote his name at the top. Harry couldn’t help but notice that he didn’t even vacillate on putting Potter.

“I’ve to finish mine as well.” Harry whispered and Tom released him, before they sat down again.

Voldemort returned by the end of the class.

“Poppy called the Head Auror before Dumbledore could try to even open his mouth and Dumbledore was fired. After he was brought to the Ministry of Magic to the cells to be taken to an open court, the Aurors went to Severus Snape. Apparently, the Head Healer had already been investigating Severus because of the Heat potions.” Voldemort explained as he accepted the scrolls from each one.

“Can I have my timetable?” Harry asked.

“Do you have classes now?”

“One period at 1pm of History, Sir.” Hermione argued as she checked hers.

“History lessons are in this floor. Pass here or the Infirmary wing before classes. Hopefully, I will have your new class with Lupin added in.”

Harry nodded and left the classroom with his family.

“Lee must be entering in Divination right now.” The twins pointed out. “Which means we have an hour to kill.”

The classroom door opened behind them. The twins froze mid-yawning and stretching.

“Frederick or George, timetable.”

The two shared looks, only for Hermione to roll her eyes and grab one of theirs, before entering the classroom and going to give Voldemort.

“Scaredy cat.” Hermione argued when she caught on to them.

“That is…”

“I spent half my Summer Holidays with Him.” Hermione agreed. “As long as we don’t cross Him or hurt Harry we are out of reach.” She explained.

“Out of reach from whom?”

“His people.” Tom put in. “Actually, they must-be be given orders that even if I and Harry are top priority, each of you is to protect and provide to at all costs.”

Harry’s new siblings shared looks surprised.

“Wow.”

“I do not advise on joining the opposite side, though.” Tom added. “We would just capture and keep you safe in a locked room where only Harry can visit you.”

“You, Sally, are way too much alike your father even though you weren’t raised by him.” Fred argued.

“I know.” Tom agreed. “I usually do not act like it because it scares Harry out.”

Harry blushed mid-paling. _Tom speaking like Voldemort was always a reminder that Tom could turn like Voldemort one day._

**–A/B/O–**

Friday, 1 October 1993

Harry approached the Slytherin table, making several Slytherins raise eyebrows.

“What is it, Harry?” Tom asked.

“Timetable?”

Tom took it out and Harry quickly wrote down the new Gryffindor team Quidditch Practice hours. Tom accepted it back confused only to nod in understanding.

“Starts today?” He wondered and Harry nodded. “Sit down and eat something light then.”

Harry sat down besides Tom even though the Slytherins were sneering down at him.

“Are you certain? I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Who would dare call Heir Slytherin’s own Mate a bother?” Tom argued amused.

“Slytherins.” Harry put in into his plate that Tom served him and started eating. –You don’t need to do these type of things, you know?–

–I know. You still will get used to them as I will not stop.–

Blushing, Harry nodded into his food. He could feel the other Slytherins holding back their retorts. He was certain that as soon as he would leave that the entire House would turn against Tom.

**–A/B/O–**

**_ TMR _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

As soon as Harry finished dinner, he ran out to go fetch his flying kit.

“Are you insane, Riddle?” A fellow Slytherin snapped.

Tom raised an eyebrow back. _To think they were making a scene outside the Common Room before every House._

“Contact your parents and ask them who is Lord Slytherin. When you have your answer then you may confront me.” He retorted harshly, only to see the Gryffindor Team Captain running his way. “Now hush. You are making a scene.”

Tom stood as the Slytherin students got ready to blow up.

“Riddle. I just got the clearance and…”

“Harry already told me. Shall we go?”

“Yes, yes of course.”

Tom followed the seventh-year student to the entrance where the other team players were already.

“Oliver sent us looking for you everywhere.” One of the twins pointed out, out of breath.

“Harry found me twenty minutes ago in the most obvious place: having dinner.”

“We had early dinner.” The other twin argued. “Didn’t your classes end at six like ours?”

“Harry can be a great cook and baker, but he was taught to neglect food. I do my best to eat at the same time as him so I can make sure he eats.”

“When you cannot you can warn us. Even if these two don’t, we will.” The three females were quick to propose.

Tom nodded.

“Next week bring Harry’s kit. He was in Herbology until 7. He barely had time for dinner before running to the Gryffindor tower.”

“The locker rooms have showers, if he ever needs he can use them.” The Team Captain offered.

“Mix?” Tom could not help but wonder.

“How about we start introductions this way: I’m Oliver Wood, a Beta. Angelina Johnson and your in-laws are the only Alphas on the team. The twins won’t touch their own brother and Angelina isn’t interested in Omegas already taken. I prefer Betas or Alphas myself.”

“And we’re both Omegas.” The two white females put in.

“Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, who also prefer male Alphas. Fred and George would be more susceptible to an attack from those two than Harry.” Wood added.

“Coming through.”

Tom stopped and turned to find Harry had left Gryffindor Tower through the window on his broom.

“I will have to put an update on our house anti-flying out the window.” He sneered as the others chuckled at Harry’s arrival already dressed up. “Harry, you are lucky that I can see how much you like heights or I would speak with my father about confiscating that broom.”

Harry stopped by his side and left the broom as if it was nothing. He was a natural at it, Tom could tell.

“Seven set of stairs.” Harry argued with a pout.

Tom grabbed the broom and threw at the gingers, the team players being fast to move away. Tom pulled Harry’s face to himself and kissed him.

“Your brothers will bring your things next time.” Tom agreed. –Now stop with the pout, you may not be ready but this body is already sixteen-year-old even if I am repeating my fifth-year to stay one extra year at school with you.–

Harry nodded with a blush.

–What’s your birthdate? You can’t use the same as Voldemort’s after all.–

The two walked the rest of the road to the Quidditch pitch. Tom could not help the impressed feeling at Harry’s reminder.

–Voldemort is 31 December ‘26.– Harry nodded. –And my identification documents say that I am from 31 October ‘76.–

Harry frowned.

“Halloween?”

“It’s Samhain that is the celebration of Day of the Dead, Harry. Halloween is the celebration of the Witch Hunting.”

Harry blushed.

“Hogwarts celebrates Halloween.” The teenager argued instead, almost petulantly.

Tom sent him a look as they arrived the pitch where the others were gearing up. Tom sat on a corner as Harry joined them in the pep talk.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Parselscript**
> 
> ~Isys


	13. Chapter XI  –Parselscript–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **1,719
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
>  **–** Parseltongue **–**
> 
> {Mind-talking through Horcrux}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter XI**

**–Parselscript–**

Sunday 16 October 1993

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked around in the Hogsmeade. Tom had promised to leave him the whole morning just for themselves.

“What do you want to do first before Sally will come looking for us?” Ron asked. “Want to try the Butterbeer? Go to Zonko’s? Honeydukes?”

“Ron, it’s our first outing.” Ron nodded back eagerly. “It’s already October which means that next time will be in November.”

Ron nodded puzzled.

“Besides me and Harry already spent his birthday in a wizardry town bigger than this one.” Hermione argued disinterested.

“Then, why did you want to come without Sally?”

“Salazar’s birthday is at the end of the month.” Harry said.

Ron and Hermione stared back before the two started looking around at the shops.

“Bloody Hell, Harry! We only have a couple of hours to find that old-school type of person an acceptable gift! Do the twins even know?”

“We do now.” The trio turned towards the twins and Lee behind them. “Sally likes antiques and books.”

“Any antique shop?” Ron asked and the twins and Lee shared looks before they nodded and guided them down the road. “Who’s the fifteen-year-old these days anyway who likes those things?”

“Sixteen.” Harry argued and everyone looked at him. “He is repeating his fifth-year deliberately.”

“Why?” George asked.

“To be able to spend one extra year with me.” Harry shrugged as the others gaped. “His Father took me sight-seeing on my birthday and let me do anything _I_ wanted. His Father who we know that not even a year earlier had been trying to off me. Hell, we have an entire wing just for us at the Lestrange between us four! Me and Hermione were given an entire new wardrobe because they didn’t want us near our old ones… clothes are washed… how would clothes be drugged after they washed them?”

“Those two are strange, principally when it comes to you.”

“What’s strange is how I have no idea what I am doing and now have a mating for life with an Alpha who I barely knew back then. I didn’t even knew what was happening to my own body and Salazar was already there explaining to me how what I thought was too much wasn’t enough.”

Ron shivered.

“I certainly don’t look forward towards my own Heat.”

“At the least you won’t flip at every new sensation and feeling.” Harry argued as they entered the shop. “Lord Slytherin gave me a book in Ancient Runes. Maybe there’s some books here for Salazar’s tastes.”

They all started looking through the books, before finally Lee put one in Harry’s hands. Harry looked up at the other with a raised eyebrow.

“A cooking recipes book?”

“We call it ours gift then.” George agreed, stealing it back.

Harry only frowned even more confused.

“Parselscript. Parseltongue writing.” Hermione explained “To us it’s just scribbling, but to you it must be like English.”

Harry sighed.

“Give me any other like that then, because I won’t be able to tell the difference.” The group _, including the clerker,_ nodded and started looking through the books. “And George, that one is volume II. I believe there is at the least one more.”

In the end, seven books were set before Harry. Harry set the three cooking books on the twins and Lee’s arms who run to the counter with huge grins.

“This one is a book about chess, Ron.”

“Does he like chess?”

“He likes the philosophy.” Harry argued and Ron accepted the small book.

“What’s the other three about?” Hermione wondered.

“The _light_ book is about Light, Grey and Dark Magical Cores.” Harry put in and Ron snorted at the _‘light’_ comment as Hermione slapped Harry in the back of the head. “The other two, one is the Slytherin family tree…” Harry turned towards the clerk. “Your boss is selling a Family Grimoire at 1 Galleon?”

“That is priceless yes. But people can’t read it and there’s no known dictionary.”

Harry sighed.

“The seventh is a romance about two lovers, one Light and the other Dark according to the summary in the back.” Harry gave the Family Grimoire to the clerk. “This one is to wrap up. I’ll take the romance for myself.”

The clerk was fast to work and give each one their wrapped book.

“If we find more of these books?”

“Me, my Mate and Family Lord will definitely start shopping here more often.” Harry agreed. “My Mate and all of our _– minus the black-skinned guy –_ ’s Lord are the Slytherins’ direct lineage.”

“I’ll tell my boss.” The clerker agreed ecstatically.

Harry picked his coins purse and paid both his books while the others paid theirs.

“Is there any shrinking spell that I can…?”

Each package was shrank and they hid it in their pockets. The clerker then picked a Charms book and set over the counter.

“It’s taught on this book. Both how to shrink and how to grow. Besides others that can come in handy with time.”

Harry nodded.

“Hermione?”

“When I finish it I’ll pinpoint out to you some of the spells.” She agreed as she bought it.

They left the shop and went to the Three Broomsticks inn.

“Can you not act like Hermione for a moment?” Ron asked as Harry, the moment he sat down, opened the book and threw his head in the romance.

“It’s a good one. I just can’t seem to stop reading.” Harry argued.

“What are you reading?” Tom’s voice asked and Harry looked up from the book as the other joined them. “It’s noon.” Tom added at the questioning look. “You asked for the morning.”

Harry showed the cover of the book as Tom joined their table.

“Got a new book.”

“A romance?” Tom couldn’t help the sneer.

“It’s in Parselscript.” Lee pointed out.

Tom turned towards Harry surprised, before he looked at the first page for the writer and date.

“Father gifted you a fairy-tale in Ancient Runes. It’s not like we can argue over a romance in Parselscript if you are willing to read of your own freewill.”

“I read.” Harry argued.

“School books, newspapers and Quidditch articles.” Tom argued. “Nothing extra-curriculum.”

Harry huffed and returned to the book as Tom asked for both of them. _Apparently, mated Omegas rarely asked for themselves when accompanied with their Alpha._

**–A/B/O–**

Thursday, 28 October 1993

Harry approached Voldemort after DADA class, since he couldn’t do it during the classes he shared with Tom. _Besides, if Voldemort was in replacing Professor Lupin’s week then there wouldn’t be their private classes this week._ Harry glanced over towards his siblings by the door, that were making certain that Tom wouldn’t appear.

“What is it, Harry?”

“Salazar’s birthday is this Sunday.” Harry put in shyly and Voldemort looked back.

–His fake one, you mean.–

–He can’t exactly celebrate at the same time as you.–

Voldemort huffed.

“We do not celebrate anniversaries.” Harry’s eyes grew. “It is the day my mother died.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.”

Harry turned uncertain and started to walk away.

–You do know when your parents died, do you not?– Voldemort interrupted him and Harry stopped to look back, only to nod. –Why do you want to celebrate that day with a party then?–

–Because that’s what Mates do.– Harry argued. –Tom had told me the real date to which I intended on celebrating for you, but I got it. No celebration of being alive one extra year.–

–I do not understand you. My younger-self you have reasonable cause to not hate him since all he ever did was tell the Basilisk to go down the pipes, only for a stupid girl to look at the snake out of an accident.– Harry’s eyes grew. _Myrtle’s murder hadn’t been on purpose?_ –But I? I have grown up from that. I heard a prophecy and got scared of a little baby, so instead of thinking rationally, I went to kill you without even an hence of remorse.– Harry’s eyes watered. –Knowing who I am and what I have become, why do you still want to be there for me? It makes no sense to both of us why even though you accept him, you let me close out of public eye.–

–Even if younger, Tom is still you. I don’t like it. It freaks me out when he sometimes does something so obviously like you. Still… that is who he is and there’s nothing I can do to change. I’ve accepted the mating claim which means that either I knew it or not I accepted you. Yes, you killed my parents. I hear my parents screams every time I practice the Patronus spell.

–You still are doing everything in your power to be there for me even though at this point you most likely would have tried to overflow the Ministry of Magic instead. You even gave me a new family.– Harry shrugged embarrassed. –Those screams where my parents try to save me from you is everything I have from them. I grew up hearing that my parents were the worst of the worst. I still loved them, even when I believed my relatives.–

Harry sighed and turned to leave.

“It will not be a Hogsmeade weekend.” Harry turned towards Voldemort wide-eyed. “My own classroom. Before breakfast. I will have his godparents attending.”

Harry nodded with a smile.

“Thank you.”

“Now go before he suspects something.”

They left and run off to the Ground floor and Transfiguration classroom. Tom was there already, looking back with a raised eyebrow.

“My father held you back?” He asked as Professor McGonagall opened the door to let them enter for the next class.

“Yes, I’m sorry.”

Tom shook his head.

“Go to class. I will be here when you finish.”

Harry smiled and pecked him on the lips before entering embarrassed. Neither the Gryffindors nor Professor McGonagall commented it out. The Slytherins jeered at him, but that was normal.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it wasn’t obvious: Harry was screaming at Voldemort the whole time (embarrassed? Yes) But shouting and reprimanding the older. Next chapter when Voldy retells this scene, he will even mention how much of a scolding he got to the point that he decided to just accept it instead of fighting.
> 
> Harry might be an Omega, but he is still our Harry (we just see what harry sees so we don’t know any other’s POVs and how they see the Omega)
> 
> Next chapter: **Well, next chapter is going to be Halloween/Samhain and we all should know by now what it means to our dear Harry and his Potter Luck**
> 
> ~Isys


	14. Chapter XII  –Bad Omen–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is not for the Weak Of Heart  
> This is your only Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **2,028
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
>  **–** Parseltongue **–**
> 
> {Mind-talking through Horcrux}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter XII**

**–Bad Omen–**

Sunday, 31 October 1993

**_ TMR _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Tom woke up way too early, only to notice that the one waking him up was the Slytherin Prefect. He raised an harsh eyebrow at the other for the daring. _His fellow fifth-year classmate better have a good excuse!_

“Your Mate is by the front wall. Get ready and get him out of there before any of the stupid enough to don’t understand who your father is: dare to act out of place.”

Tom nodded and stood. The other left the above ranking’s quarters and Tom got ready quickly. Harry was leaning against the opposite wall when he finally arrived outside, waiting and the boy’s eyes even shined when he saw Tom finally leave. Tom glanced down at the boy’s all pampered up in dress-robe and he had even bothered to do something out of his hair for once…

“Did I miss my invitation to a Slug Club party?” He wondered puzzled.

“No, why’d you say that?”

Tom gave a pointed look at the attire.

“You do realise that you are dressed up with a dress-robe, correct?”

Harry made a mock-surprised look and even made a show of looking down at himself as if he just realized the fact.

“No… really? I hadn’t noticed at all!”

Tom did not need to look back to know that his fellow Slytherins were snooping on him from the other side of the wall.

“You are a terrible liar, Harry.” He reprimanded his young Mate.

Harry chuckled, approached and kissed him on the lips instead of the cheek like he usually did. _Something off was really going on. Harry never initiated contact. It was always Tom… it could not be his Heat. Harry would not pamper up for a Heat, would he? Could they have agreed to go on a date and Tom had forgotten?_

“Happy birthday.”

Tom’s eyes grew, looked down at Harry’s attire and then up at Harry’s mischievous look.

“Harry… I do not…” he started to argue _while internally he breathed relieved that he had not forgotten a possible date_.

“You don’t. But _I do_.” Harry interrupted and pulled him down the corridor, as he waved over his shoulder. “Have a good day, Slytherins. Salazar’s all mine today.”

Tom smiled at realizing Harry had known the others were watching them all along. Harry took him up the stairs to the first floor and then into Voldemort’s classroom. Tom looked around surprised. Harry’s siblings, Jordan and Miss Lovegood were already there. The same for Voldemort, Jeremiah, Alexa and Poppy. Voldemort who was shamelessly checking Harry out.

–Watch the lust!– Tom reprimanded, doing his best not to snarl at his older-self.

Voldemort’s facial expression went under control, immediately.

“Happy birthday, Sally/Salazar.”

_Tom would have to have a really long talk with those one black-skinned and three ginger Wizards later over their horrible nickname._

“Is this why you were held up last Thursday?” Tom wondered and Harry nodded with a grin. “And _you_ agreed?” He asked outraged towards his older-self.

“Harry gave me a speech that left my ears tingling in pain.” Voldemort said and Tom looked at the Omega surprised. _It had to be bad for he to be able to persuade the known Dark Lord to a surprise Birthday Party._ “And he did it in fifteen minutes only. I do not even want to imagine what he would do for an entire hour.”

Tom frowned and looked at a smirking Harry.

“So, be a good Mate and accept your gifts.” Harry agreed. “Unless you want me to reprimand you as well.”

_Tom had a feeling from Voldemort’s warning that no, he did not want to be on Harry’s wrong side._

“Ours first!” Frederick, George and Jordan said immediately.

Tom narrowed his eyes at the eagerness of the trio. He accepted the first package as Harry joined Alexa and Poppy at setting up the tables for breakfast. Tom opened the wrapping paper to see a cooking book. _Volume III._ Tom looked towards the other two packages and then at the grinning trio.

“Really? Cooking books?”

“Parselscript like Harry’s romance.” Voldemort put in and Tom turned towards him. “I will teach you both how to tell the difference at a later time.”

Tom nodded and opened the three gifts, before setting them on Harry’s arms who stared back amused.

“We both know who the Cook between us two is.” Tom argued and accepted the gift from Ronald. “Another Parselscript?”

“We all got books.” The young teenager agreed.

Tom opened it _, expecting a baking book._ Only to see a book about chess.

“Why chess?”

“I’m a champ and Hermione and Harry are terrible at it. Besides it was that or the romance that Harry ate in a day.”

Harry went deep red as Tom picked Hermione’s. When he was done he looked through it before he nodded at the female with a silent agreement to translate it for her. Finally, he accepted Harry’s to find a Slytherin Family Grimoire. Tom approached Voldemort surprised, who picked it interested.

“Where did you acquire this?” Voldemort wondered.

“The antique shop in Hogsmeade. The clerk said they’d try to get more of these.” Harry offered.

“Expensive?”

“At most together we spent what? 10 galleons? And that with counting my romance and Hermione’s Charms book.”

The others nodded while Tom and Voldemort shared looks.

“They had no idea what they were selling.”

“Parselscript.” Harry argued. “I must be the first costumer that could read it.”

Voldemort nodded, picked a box and set on the Professor table, facing Tom as he picked both books interested.

–Do not forget that the gift is for me.–

–Are you two actually catfighting over my gifting after neither of you wanting a party in the first place?– Harry reprimanded and the two versions of the same person glared at each other as Tom opened his gift. –You two are unbelievable! What are you? **_5?_** –

Tom huffed and looked at the gift to see a dress-robe in Slytherin-theme. He looked up at his older-self.

“You two have a Slug Club party this afternoon. I warned Horace Slughorn that it was your birthday today so he would give the permission for the breakfast party.”

Tom held back his retort. _What he would not do for his Omega…_

– **A/B/O–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry sat down beside Tom as breakfast finished and the others left. _Voldemort had promised him a breakfast party and it was what they had. He couldn’t complain or request for more. After all, they would have a Slug Club at dinner time._ Eventually, only him and his two Alphas stayed behind.

“What do you want to do?” Harry looked up at Tom puzzled. “You told earlier that today I am all yours.”

The young Gryffindor turned deep red.

“It _is_ your birthdate today.” He agreed. “We’ll do whatever you’d want to do.”

Tom raised an eyebrow as Voldemort went to leave the two alone.

“It is just me or my young Omega just offered sex as a birthday gift?”

Harry stuttered in embarrassment as Voldemort stopped and stared back.

“You were not the only one who noticed that.” Voldemort agreed. “Hence why I was leaving you two alone.”

Harry went deep red.

“I was meaning: being together doing whatever Salazar wanted to do… I…” he glanced from one to another. “If… Salazar…”

“You are not ready.” The two argued amused. “Although, it is amusing that you would be willing if I/he would ask for it.” The two said as one said _«I»_ and the other _«he»_.

Harry lowered his head shyly.

“I just… want to be able to be a good Mate and not just something to be protected and provided for.” He said.

Tom pulled an arm over his shoulders and smiled back.

“You do not have to do _that_ to be it. I have told you that I want an Equal.” Tom argued and Harry glanced sideways towards Voldemort. “What of my father?” The 17-year-old male asked.

–Aren’t you two the same and attracted to me?–

Tom and Voldemort huffed.

–Harry, you are one of a kind.– Tom reprimanded lightly. –We are the same person, yet we are not.–

–Yes, I do feel attraction for you.– Voldemort agreed. –I still know better than to act on it. You are both our Mate, but you have only accepted Tom.–

Voldemort bowed his head back and left.

“You two are complicated.” Harry grumbled.

Tom laughed and pulled Harry’s face up for a kiss.

**–A/B/O–**

Harry’s eyes watered. _He had left Tom for just long enough to go to Gryffindor dormitories when someone had picked him up._

–Tom… _Voldemort_ …– he gasped through the pain.

**–A/B/O–**

**_ LV _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Voldemort walked in the direction he felt the pain pull, only to hear Harry’s whimper of pain in Parseltongue. He strode faster and forced his way inside the room. Without a single look at the students who had dared to do this, they were dead.

Harry was laying down on the floor holding his bleeding lower belly so Voldemort approached to look at what had been done and if there was anything he needed to undo right now or if Harry could wait for the time it took to arrive the Infirmary wing.

“What…?”

Voldemort glanced behind at his younger-self, who had finally arrived.

“Why was he alone?” He snarled ready to fully reprimand the younger Alpha, only for a weak hand to grab his sleeve.

–Don’t fight!– The Omega gasped out through the pain.

Voldemort and Tom glared at each other, before Tom approached and picked Harry up bridal-style. Harry did not release Voldemort’s sleeve so he was forced to follow them into the Infirmary wing, instead of dealing with the bodies of the ones who had dared to attack Harry. Poppy tensed at seeing them arrive and took them to a bed where she started to work even with their tense Alpha pheromones.

“He’ll live.” She put in when she was done. “He hasn’t hit on his pregnancy organs. He’ll be able to get pregnant eventually.”

“What was it that they hit then?” Tom asked.

“The Heat is meant for one thing.” Voldemort reprimanded. “If Harry does not have contraceptives yet then _, suppressants or no suppressants,_ he was 5-months pregnant!”

Tom tensed and looked at their asleep Mate. The Infirmary’s doors opened and _, when Voldemort looked,_ Slughorn entered with a batch of potions is his hands.

“How is Young Harry?” The former blond Wizard asked.

“Asleep.” Voldemort replied and pointed at the teenager still holding unto his sleeve. At Slughorn’s raised eyebrow Voldemort signalled his younger-self. “We were starting to argue again.”

Slughorn did not ask any further and offered the potions at Poppy. Then he picked a package from one of his pockets and offered Tom.

“I was going to give it to you at the party, but you need to stay with your Mate.” Slughorn then turned towards Voldemort. “I already had the Aurors came with Jeremy. Stay with your son and son’s Mate, everything is being taken care of, Tom.”

“Tell Jeremy that they made Harry abort.” Voldemort agreed.

Slughorn sent a sad look back.

“From his first Heat?” A nod. “I’ll go to the Ministry right away.”

Voldemort watched him go before he looked again towards the blacked-out Harry.

“Harry is too skinny… how did you…?”

“It has already passed five months and you two had yet to go into hiding for the next Heat. _It was obvious, Salazar_! The fact you could not tell…”

Voldemort stopped snarling at his younger-self and turned towards the suddenly awake Harry, who had just grabbed his sleeves tighter.

“No catfighting.” The Young Wizard reprimanded barely a sound.

Voldemort’s eyebrow twitched at being compared to a group of females arguing yet again.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My father who was a PE teacher back in the days and knew plenty of human body once had one female student that he put on the jumping mattress without thinking twice. Next day she was giving birth. She had no external obvious shows to the point that no one in school knew. So yes, it is possible.
> 
> Harry was too skinny when he mated, the fact he started to win some body mass was passed as he finally eating enough
> 
> And even if Tom has enhanced senses, to him Harry’s smell as always been the one of a Mated and pregnant one, so he didn’t know different.
> 
> Next chapter: **Heats & Ruts**
> 
> ~Isys


	15. Chapter XIII  –Heats & Ruts–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **1,689
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
>  **–** Parseltongue **–**
> 
> {Mind-talking through Horcrux}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter XIII**

**–Heats & Ruts–**

Monday, 1 November 1993

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry glanced up with half a smile when his siblings came to visit him.

“ _Hey_ …”

“How do you feel?” Hermione asked as she sat down beside him.

“As if I just drunk a lot of alcohol. I’m _so_ tipsy!”

Ron snorted which Harry counted as a win. _After all, the gingers had already lost a sister not even half a year ago._

“Sally?” Ron wondered, looking around.

“Classes. Considering that it was already proven that his father shares similar key points in his Aura, then I was left with Professor Slytherin to keep me calm.” His siblings nodded and looked towards the side where Voldemort was talking with a School Board Member. “Considering how they catfight over the claim over me I believe that Salazar _– as soon as he gets me out –_ will spend entire days overwhelming me to get His Aura and scent out.”

Hermione snorted as Ron choked.

“They actually catfight?”

“He because He met me first and the lightning scar thingy. Salazar because he was the one to realize I was an Omega and bite me.” Harry agreed. “In the birthday party when they were checking the book I gave?” The two nodded. “They started arguing in Parseltongue over who I had gifted it to.” Harry shrugged as the others gaped. “I was given sleeping potions and He still managed to wake me up as He was reprimanding Salazar for _allowing_ me to go to the Gryffindor tower. Completely drowsed and I still had to reprimand them.”

“His own son…” Ron whispered. “Well… He did spend most of Sally’s life away. Left with Godparents… I’d be surprised if He’d suddenly won Father of the Year award.”

“What about Salazar’s mother?”

Harry shrugged.

“Salazar never even mentioned her.” He offered and his siblings nodded. “I do know that His mother died giving Him birth which is why they don’t celebrate birthdays.”

“Oh…”

**–A/B/O–**

Voldemort was sitting by his side when Harry woke up from a nap.

“Something happened?”

Voldemort signalled with his head towards the side only for Harry to find Draco Malfoy laying on a bed.

“While provoking your siblings, he got too close to Dementors. He is lucky that Professor Lupin was close-by and stopped the Kiss.” Voldemort explained. “Hermione is with the twins _– and their pet Beta –_ on Rubeus’ hut drinking hot cocoa.”

“And Ron?”

“The scare provoked his Heat earlier than it should with the suppressants. Salazar took him to Malfoy Manor since with an Omega of his own he will not feel the pull.”

Harry frowned, only to turn towards Voldemort wide-eyed.

“You sent him to Mr Malfoy? But he is already married and…”

“Both of them are Alphas. It is a wonder how Narcissa even got pregnant once.” Harry gaped back. “There is a reason why it is Alpha/Omega and Beta/Beta. Besides, only Alphas can claim an Omega and only an Omega for life.”

“But…”

“Alphas have knots, correct?” Voldemort interrupted and Harry nodded deep red. “Omegas’ bodies ask for it during their Heat, correct?” Harry nodded again embarrassed. “Now… Alphas have Ruts instead of Heats. Can you guess how a Beta or an Alpha who are not made to take _it_ but have to handle a full-on knot for the three days of the Rut?”

–Do you and Tom have Ruts?–

Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

–Did you really just ask me if I have the sexual need?– The older demanded and Harry blushed, but nodded. –Yes, I get Ruts. Salazar’s Ruts will become synchronized with your Heats. It is how Mates work.–

He lowered his head, embarrassed.

–Sorry. It’s just…–

–Not being sexually attracted to anyone but you does not mean that my body does not require it.– Voldemort argued. –And you have Salazar. Which _, ironically enough,_ is my own younger-self.–

–Which is a part of you.– Harry grumbled. –You two completely confound me when you two try to say that you aren’t the same, when you are… just older and maturer…–

–Killer.– Voldemort agreed mockingly and Harry glared back angrily. –Why do you say that we so obviously are?–

–My Omega and magical Aura recognize you two as the same person. One older and more demanding but same person.– He shrugged. –Tom made me accept and submit when I instinctively started to freak-out and to refuse the mating. Madam Pomfrey explained that even if I only accepted Tom mentally, my Omega had already taken two Mates… or how many more younger-selves in diaries you may have lying around.–

Voldemort sighed and leaned forward, kissing Harry’s forehead scar.

–I still killed your parents.– The man argued. –Salazar bit you. I scarred you.–

Harry watched as the older stood and approached the arriving Tom.

–Do I _want_ to know?– Tom asked his older-self strainedly, his Alpha Aura surrounding him in waves threateningly.

–Harry’s Omega side and Magical Core recognizes both of us as his Mates.– Voldemort argued yet his Alpha aura stayed non-threatening. “Take him to Lestrange Manor. He is entering his Heat.” The older added.

“Potions?” Harry asked, not wanting another pregnancy so soon and while he was so young.

“Healer Wynter already started medicating you.” Voldemort agreed and Harry breathed relieved as Tom approached quickly. “And, Salazar?” Tom stopped in the picking Harry up to leave. –His body may not be prepared now but in a few years _, if he keeps proposing,_ I will not be able to keep my own libido restrained.–

The 13-year-old Omega turned deep red as the 17-year-old Alpha walked with him away into the Infirmary’s office and inside the fireplace.

“I…”

“We know.” Tom agreed through clenched teeth, as they arrived the Manor. –Still _, even if not now,_ one day your body would be able to hold both of us. So, let’s stop talking about it. You are lucky that we have such an amount of self-control or with your upcoming Heat’s pheromones you’d already be knotted… by the both of us!–

The youngest nodded before he was laid on the bed. He groaned at the realization that he’d spend another five days with constant sex.

– **A/B/O–**

Tuesday, 2 November 1993

**_ RBM-W _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Ron glanced at his neck over the mirror. That was way too high. No cloth _– except for scarf –_ would be able to hide it. Harry’s bite was on the back of the neck. Harry didn’t even need to be reminded that it was there at every turn. Ron glanced upwards in the mirror at the room towards where his new Alpha had fallen asleep. The wizard’s massiveness could be seen through the simple linen that hid his body.

Ron was embarrassed to find himself leaking again. Mr Malfoy was on his feet immediately as if he sensed Ron’s traitor body getting turned-on again.

Ron stepped back as the Wizard entered the private bathroom, until his back hit the wall. Ron looked at the wall surprised – _when had it gotten there? –_ , only for the Alpha to be on him. His face was pulled up into a kiss and his hips were grabbed and pushed up. Uncertain, Ron hugged the other with arms and legs.

“For an untaught virgin Omega’s first Heat, you are doing great.” Ron glared at the taunt through his betraying body’s desire needs. “Hook your feet together behind my back.” Mr Malfoy directed and Ron did it. “Hold unto my shoulders and let me care for you. Give you what you need and what you desire. Let me care for and pamper you. Let me be what your former family never was. Your stability. Provider. Protector.”

Ron gasped as Mr Malfoy slipped inside. The Wizard’s eyes still holding Ron’s as his hips forced Ron against the wall and pushed his massiveness inside with practically ease.

“You are the reason they couldn’t.” He argued as he felt his body shape completely to accommodate it.

“Maybe.” Mr Malfoy agreed with a smirk. “But I didn’t tell them to make their Omega son think he was an Alpha just so he wouldn’t Mate with an Alpha.” Ron glared back only to gasp as his sweet point was pounded. “I am offering you the opportunity to be more than just the Omega at home who gives birth left and right. I want to provide you with everything that I can.”

“You know, for marriage proposal… you are already balls deep inside me as your knot starts to appear.” Ron argued as he threw his nails on Mr Malfoy’s shoulders.

“I’m more than just balls deep inside of you.” Mr Malfoy argued with a laugh and trusted hard against Ron _, making his back hit the wall,_ only for the knot to lodge itself inside of him. “I’m also your Mate. Even so, you can still refuse me if that is what you really want.” Ron gaped back. “Your brother almost refused his Alpha when he realized who his _family_ is.”

Ron sighed only to gasp as he was filled up. He looked down with a frown as his mind finally caught up with what they’d just done and where…

“Did you really just bloody knot me against the bloody bathroom wall?”

Mr Malfoy chuckled against Ron’s shoulder and mating mark.

“Yes, we just did it against the bathroom wall… _I had completely forgotten how Omegas’ mind work when in Heat._ ” Ron huffed at the last mumbled part, barely a sound. “Do you want a bath and something to eat?”

“I always want something to eat.” Ron grumbled under his breath only for Mr Malfoy to hold him by the hips and walk into the tub. Immediately, water started falling down on them. “Hot water on my back right now feels so good…” He moaned.

Ron let his head lean on the shoulder and held unto the other as his back was massaged thoroughly.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being the stupid ass that I am, I was at the café like I usually am reviewing this chapter, like I usually do, when I suddenly reach the end of chapter and my mind realizes that I just reviewed a sex scene with a poker face without having my back to a wall, what meant that anyone could have taken a sneak look and seen what I was reading/writing on my tablet
> 
> Yep, I started blushing and blaming it on the sun hitting me because it was ‘hot’ in the café
> 
> Next chapter: **Fake**
> 
> ~Isys


	16. Chapter XIV  –Fake–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **1,803
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
>  **–** Parseltongue **–**
> 
> {Mind-talking through Horcrux}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter XIV**

**–Fake–**

Thursday, 4 November 1993

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry raised his head and looked at the bedroom door as it opened. Putting on his glasses _, as he was fast to realize that it wasn’t Tom,_ only to frown at actually seeing Tom.

–Voldemort?– _‘Tom’_ ’s lack of reaction to the Parseltongue was Harry’s freak-out point and Tom’s Boa Constrictor raised it’s head from where it had nested beside the door of the bathroom, looking back at Harry at sensing his worry. Harry immediately focused on the connection he had with Voldemort that usually caused him pain. {Help!}

{Harry?} Voldemort’s voice and mental presence was fast to appear on his head. {Hide in the bathroom, quick!} The man added as he most likely realized what was wrong.

Harry stood and before the fake!Tom could react he fled to the bathroom and hid in there with the door locked the Boa following him inside. He could hear the stranger knocking on the door and asking what was wrong. _Almost caringly!_

Harry hid inside the bathtub in between the snake’s coils that did his best to sooth him down, holding his ears as he tried to stop the sound that wasn’t but sounded _, yet not,_ like his Alpha. Finally, he heard a body fall and then the bathroom’s door opened. He looked up to find Voldemort entering and raised his hand as if he had a wand in hand ready for strike in fear while the Boa got ready to strike because of Harry’s reaction.

–It’s me.– Voldemort said as he made sure to slip to Parseltongue, to which Harry run out the tub and the Boa’s coils and into the other’s arms.

–Tom?– He asked afraid as Voldemort summoned a robe to pull over Harry’s naked body.

–I do not know.– Voldemort argued and Harry nodded, winning tears. –Your Heat?–

–It stopped a while ago. Tom had gone to warn Lord Lestrange when the fake one entered… _it_ didn’t even remember that Tom’s a Parselmouth like me!– Harry replied as the Boa Constrictor climbed his body and did his best to calm him down, even licking his tears from his cheek.

Voldemort chuckled.

“It? The fake isn’t even a He or She?”

“IT!” Harry argued.

Voldemort looked over his own shoulder.

“Did you hear it, Metamorphmagus? Harry considers you a thing. Harry hates to use It to any living being, yet you are a It.”

“What is a meta-thingy?”

“In Muggle terms: a shapeshifter.” Voldemort replied. “I’m portkeying you two to Malfoy Manor.” –Naga, you need to watch over your Master’s Mate.– Harry looked up in the man’s arms scared, as the Boa Constrictor Naga hissed in agreement. “Your brother Ronald is there.”

“I…”

“You want me to find Salazar, do you not?” Voldemort retorted and Harry lowered his head, hiding it in the other’s chest somehow. It being a hard thing to accomplish with the massive snake surrounding him. “Harry!”

–I don’t want to lose two Alphas in one go.–

Voldemort massaged his eyebrows and held Harry.

“Grab your wand and stay behind me.” –Naga, do not let any spell hit him, understood?–

–Understood.– Naga agreed.

Harry summoned his wand and stayed behind Voldemort, who looked back with dark eyes… the type that Tom would send him when turned-on. He blushed, realizing what it meant and looked away as Voldemort regained control of his features. Naga somehow snickering on Harry’s ear and making Harry have to hiss him to shut it. Magically, Voldemort grabbed the metathingy and walked out of Harry’s and Tom’s quarters, with Harry following with the massive snake somehow still around him in an embrace. They went into the Manor’s main office, to find Tom and Lord Lestrange being held captivity by a black man.

–Auror: Wizardry Police.– Voldemort put in as they leaned against the side of the corridor.

Immediately, Tom _(inside the room)_ leaned his head forward and down.

–Order Members.– Tom hissed quietly. –I’ve seen five, but there are only three inside.–

–There’s one missing then. We have a Metamorphmagus who forgot we are Parselmouths. Granted Harry a freak-out and your Familiar is even in protective mode because of that.–

–When I get out of these ropes, I’ll knock some reason into your thick skull, Harry!–

Voldemort gave Harry a warning look before he entered the office. Harry glanced at the fake!Tom and then entered with it, using a levitation spell. Already inside Voldemort had defeated the three Order Members. Harry levitated the fake towards where Voldemort had deposited the other three.

“What did I do wrong that you knew on the very first second?”

Harry stopped _, as he moved towards the being freed Tom,_ and turned towards the Order Members. Naga not even once left his position around Harry’s body to protect him from any stray spell with his massive body.

“On one part:” Harry pointed at Naga “Parselmouth. But before I even spoke it, there’s something about Salazar and his Aura. He enters the room and I don’t even need to look to know.” He put in. “Not to mention that Salazar and his father are a possessive and dominant type of Alphas. Salazar makes certain that I eat, makes certain to give me everything that I might need… he doesn’t do sweet in love Alpha who is _so_ worried about me. Salazar treats me like an equal and _, even if he does pamper me because I was never pampered at my old place,_ wants me to become powerful and my own independent person enough to stand by his side on an equal level.

“The way you treated me? Was the acting of an Alpha who wants an Omega to be sweet and innocent.”

Naga finally released Harry and the boy accepted Tom’s hugging from behind instead, relishing in it.

“I was too kind?”

“You were too kind.” Harry agreed. “And that was what freaked me out.”

He glanced back at Tom and knew that he would still listen later for letting his emotions rule over instead of thinking straight.

“Why mate with such a monster then?”

“Magic chose him as my other half.” Harry replied. “Besides, calling someone a Monster when you are a Freak yourself is really low.”

The fake!Tom’s eyes grew as it gaped back. Harry looked back to notice that Voldemort was returning with the last Order Member.

“Your wife and Mate needs medical attention, Jeremy.” Voldemort put in and Lord Lestrange left at once. “Now I want to know what the Aurors will say when they arrive and notice fellow Aurors in the attacking squad.”

Before Harry could tense up, Tom hugged him tighter.

“What I want to know is how Dumbledore managed to persuade them to attack us all the way from Azkaban… that is if he even arrived said prison.” Tom argued.

“He didn’t tell us anything. You Know Who and his freakish son…”

“Even if that was true…” Harry interrupted and the Order Members glanced back. “You seem to forget that mating is for life. Even if you killed Salazar, I couldn’t re-mate. I’d be stuck.”

“Don’t be melodramatic, couples remarry all the time…”

“Betas and Alphas.” Voldemort argued. “Even Alphas, only the ones not mated to Omegas. Sure, Thoroughbreds can mate two Omegas at once… but most Alphas and every Omega are stuck.”

–Two Omegas?– Harry snarled.

Tom chuckled against Harry’s neck.

–Don’t worry, we are not interested in adding a fourth to the already complicated threesome that doesn’t exist.– Tom argued against his neck soothingly as Naga laughed by their feet.

Harry glared at Voldemort who smiled, but besides that didn’t react.

**–A/B/O–**

**_ TMR _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Tom had to restrain his amusement as he gave his statement to the Auror about what happened, while by the side an obvious pouting Harry refused either Tom or Voldemort’s touch being hugged around his legs instead by Tom’s Familiar. A glance at Voldemort told him that they both were thinking that a jealous Harry looked endearing. Harry looked like a cat having a hissy fit.

“I’ve a feeling that if Harry would attempt Animagus he’d be a cat.” Voldemort pointed out as the Order Members were transported away.

“Only thing missing right now is the ears and tail.” Tom agreed.

“That can be arranged.” Voldemort retorted and _, as soon as they were left alone,_ a tail started growing from under the robe and Harry’s ears shaping cat-like.

Like the two expected, both appendices were bristled and pointing high into the ceiling.

“I need to learn that one.” Tom commented as Naga looked at the two new appendices confused and then looked back at Tom, only when the snake was sure it hadn’t been a curse did it let it be. Not exactly a guard dog, but Tom was sure that if ever needed that his Familiar would take care of his Mate and possible future children. “I want to bring Naga to Hogwarts to protect Harry when we aren’t there.” He added to his older-self.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Voldemort agreed.

They heard the sound of steps and turned to find Lucius Malfoy and Ronald arriving. Ronald didn’t even acknowledge them and run towards Harry, hugging him. The ginger Omega didn’t even react to the massive snake by the black-haired Omega’s feet.

“Sally has some strange kinks.”

Tom snorted as Harry frowned, confused. Ronald signalled the ears while pulling the tail forward. _Harry’s hissy fit was completely worth it!_

**–A/B/O–**

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry grumbled under his breath as he stomped down the corridor into Gryffindor Tower. An amused Fred and George following him after they’d been owled that Harry was back in school. Neither Tom nor Voldemort following him. Even the twins had been smart enough to stay quiet. He entered the common room and stomped up the stairwell into his dormitory, before throwing himself on the bed with a massive groan. Somehow Harry could hear a pet bed being popped in under the bed by the House-elves and Naga slithering inside and getting ready to guard the bed for him.

“Is this because of the Order’s attack?” Ron asked by his side confused.

“Ron, don’t get me wrong, Brother, but I really need to be alone!” Harry argued into the pillow.

He heard Ron sigh and then Harry’s blanket was pulled over him, before the curtains were closed to give him privacy.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To who hasn’t realized Harry’s anger: he is nesting.
> 
> Pheromones both because of a loss of a pregnancy, because of the strike, because of the Heat and because Voldemort keeps refusing the mating
> 
> Next chapter: **Harry gets the Knots**
> 
> ~Isys
> 
> Ps: Naga is the male version of Nagini, since she doesn’t exist in this Alternate Universe, I thought that it would be fitting to call the Boa Constrictor that


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N er words in this chapter: **1,199
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
>  **–** Parseltongue **–**
> 
> {Mind-talking through Horcrux}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Epilogue**

Friday after midnight, 5 November 1993

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Putting the invisibility cloak on, Harry walked slowly and soundlessly so not to be caught as he left the Gryffindor tower followed by Naga and walked down into the Infirmary wing. Once he entered he found Madam Pomfrey checking a female Hufflepuff who he guessed was in Heat. Finally, the woman glanced back, staring at Naga and then her office doors opened. Not needing to be told anything else, he walked into the office and sat down before the desk with the invisibility cloak around himself like a blanket. Naga climbed halfway over the chair and him to protect him and half before the fireplace to also catch some heat.

“Do I want to know?” Madam Pomfrey asked as a mug with hot tea was set in Harry’s hands.

“Hormonal decontrol. Naga explained to me that I entered into nest-mode when I arrived earlier.” Harry explained as he signalled towards the Boa Constrictor and the Healer nodded as she thought about it. “Did you know that Thoroughbreds Alphas can take two Omegas?”

“Does Tom refuse you?” Madam Pomfrey wondered as she sat down behind her desk. Harry nodded and sipped his tea. “Your hormonal decontrol is your Omega coping with your Alpha refusing you.” Madam Pomfrey sighed and stood, approached the fireplace and threw floopowder inside. {Tom Marvolo Riddle, pick your son and get in my office right this instant. If I have to go get you: will be worse for you!}

Harry shivered at the angry tone. Didn’t take long for Voldemort and Tom to walk out the fireplace.

“Is something wrong with Harry?”

“Yes! A certain moron keeps refusing his own Omega!” Madam Pomfrey snapped. Voldemort and Tom frowned and turned towards the Healer. “Two different bodies or not, you are both his Alpha! If one refuses then it applies as both!”

Voldemort hummed and approached Harry.

“Finish your tea.” He commanded him.

Still grumbling under his teeth, Harry drank his tea. When he was done, he was picked up by Voldemort while Tom picked Naga and Madam Pomfrey waved off any comment. Harry was carried to the second floor’s girls bathroom and then down the entrance to the Chambers of the Secrets, Tom following the two but leaving Naga outside in the main chamber. Voldemort walked them down the corridor into the room where Tom had claimed Harry and he was set down on the bed.

“This won’t be an easy experience.”

Harry frowned confused, only to find the two Alphas undressing.

“Hmmm… guys? That isn’t really necessary… I…”

He was shut up with a kiss from Voldemort. Hands started playing with his body. Two sets of them. His clothes were undressed and his mouth was entered by Voldemort’s tongue as fingers started fingering his insides. Closing his eyes, Harry let himself get overwhelmed. Finally, the fingers and tongue left him and as he gasped for dear breath, he felt himself be laid on his belly. By the time his mind understood what the position meant, he felt one of the two slipping inside his ass.

Harry gasped into the mattress as his whole being was rearranged around the Alpha entering him. He vaguely could hear the words _‘control your rut’_ …

He felt his body spasm when finally the whole member finished entering him. Shaking, he forced himself to look over his shoulder to find Voldemort breathing through his nose as he held himself back. _Voldemort was deep balls inside Harry!_

Voldemort grabbed Harry’s hip and moved back slowly, before he pushed himself back inside. Harry gasped in pleasure and let his head hit the mattress again.

Just when he thought that he was about to get knotted, he was left alone. Harry frowned and glanced over to the others. Tom pulled him up into his arms and kissed him. Harry sat on Tom’s lap with a leg on each side, uncertain. Finally, he was grabbed by the hips and pulled up and then down and directly in a way that Tom slipped inside of him. Harry moaned into the lips at the feeling of being filled again. Before he could get used to the feeling though, Tom stood on his knees, with his member deep inside Harry. Harry’s hips were grabbed from behind and Tom’s hands grabbed his face, deepening the kiss. Harry frowned into the kiss, only to find Voldemort slipping inside alongside Tom. Harry gasped into the kiss and Tom took advantage to push his tongue inside. He felt Voldemort whisper something in Latin and then he felt his own insides to wetten and stretch as Voldemort continued pushing inside. Before Harry could realize, he had both Alphas deep inside.

“Don’t worry, Harry. We will make certain you will enjoy every second of it.”

Harry frowned and then his mind become blank as both men started moving deep inside of him…

**–A/B/O–**

“You had to knot him, hadn’t you?”

Harry blinked his tiredness out of his eyes and realized that he was laying on his side. Voldemort was laying behind him and Tom before him.

“It’s my first-time with him, of course I would knot him!”

Harry groaned as he realized what the argument was about this time around: He had two Alphas’ knots deep inside his ass.

“You two continue catfighting and I swear that I’ll put both of you in the doghouse during both my next Heat and your Ruts!”

Silence accompanied that statement and then arms were surrounding him from both sides. Harry gasped as one of the knots finally recessed enough to get out. Immediately Harry realized that he was too full.

“I need a bath… and a toilet seat!”

The second Alpha got out of him and he was picked and brought bridal-style to the bathroom and sat down in the toilet seat by Voldemort as Tom set up the bathtub. Groaning, Harry felt too much seed descend down his insides. _He was so not ever doing that again!_

“Please tell me that there isn’t a third one going on around.”

Harry saw Tom look at Voldemort questioningly, who tilted his head as if pondering over it.

“Well… there’s the ring, the locket, the diadem and the cup.” Harry gaped at Voldemort. “Not to mention the part inside your lightning scar.”

Harry took a hand to his forehead and then up at the others.

“Is that why I can see things in your point of view?”

“It’s why we have a direct link.” Voldemort agreed. “If it makes you feel better, that one is practically dormant. Only time he acts was when you were in danger which gave you pain to try to force you into action.”

Harry hummed and let Voldemort pick him and take him to the tub.

“Please tell me that the others won’t be waking up any time soon. Two of you is hard enough as it is. And I don’t mean the being hard to take two at the same time.”

Voldemort and Tom smirked.

“We’ll do our best.”

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: _[**www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**](http://www.facebook.com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction)_


End file.
